


After the War: Like Puzzle Pieces

by Delta_Rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Dates that aren't actually dates, M/M, Prequel to existing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Rose/pseuds/Delta_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the fic After the War that chronically how Nico and Will got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe He'll come by?

Will

Two Days after the Battle of Camp Half-Blood

 

                It was my turn to do rounds, so that’s what I did. I cleaned wounds and applied new bandages, I handed out ambrosia and nectar when necessary. For the most part everyone is healing, although some faster than others, the one’s too injured to be healed had already passed away. Some were in good enough condition to go back to their cabins or the Roman encampment to rest and heal, requiring only the occasional check-up from one of the children of Apollo (read: me).

                I found myself on autopilot staring at an empty shelf looking for a box of bandages. “Kayla” I called out trying to hide my annoyance as I left the infirmary storage closet and headed toward the front of the infirmary where Kayla was using the intake desk to rest freshly clean and folded towels “Please tell me we’re not out of bandages.”

                Kayla continued her folding as she replied “No, of course not, a couple of the Roman medics just stocked a few boxes this morning.”

                “Well, there is none where they are supposed to be.” I told her.

                “Shocker” Austin declared coming out of seemingly nowhere “They don’t know where anything goes. Shit got stocked all wrong” he hosted up a box off the floor “or not at all, but don’t worry about it. I’m on it.”

                “If they don’t know what they’re doing, stop letting them help” I hissed. It seemed like common sense, why did I have to tell them this? What if there was an emergency, and I couldn’t find the appropriate supplies because they weren’t stocked properly? Someone could die.

                Kayla gave me a look that I guess was concern “Why are you in such a _mood_?”

                “You seriously have to ask?” Austin responded for me, it was an annoying habit he had “He’s been here for two days straight and a certain gloomy demigod hasn’t come to visit.”

                “I’m just tired” I contradicted and bit back the urge to chastise my brother for the description, Nico was not gloomy- mysterious, dark, and probably complicated, but not gloomy. I probably should have let the comment go entirely but I just couldn’t “And he might come by, he’s probably been really busy helping with the funerals.” I insisted.

                “Oh sweetie” Kayla looked at me with clear pity “normally I’d try to break this to you gently but I’m just too tired, his not coming by.”

                “He might” I insisted because I really needed to believe there was a chance “You weren’t there during the battle, we had a moment.”

                “No you didn’t” She stated plainly “Sweetie, he’s straight.”

                “Yeah” Austin agreed reluctantly “Everyone knows he has a thing for Chase, which, I mean, she’s a little scary for my taste but I can get it.”

                I stared at my siblings in shock, how could they say this now. They had known I had a thing for Nico for a while and never once had they suggested that he was _straight_ – unavailable, physically not present, moody, and a child of death yeah that stuff they would not shut up about, but never once had they suggested he was straight. Honestly, I felt betrayed “Well, maybe he just has a thing for Percy and everyone is jumping to hetero conclusions.” I reasoned, although even to me it sounded thin.

                Austin laughed “I think you would be better off if he’s into Annabeth, at least then you know he’s into blonds, ‘cause you could not be any more opposite of Percy Jackson if you tried.”

                Kayla nodded in agreement “You are kind of the anti-Percy.”

                “What is that even supposed to mean?” I growl outraged.

                “Oh Will it’s not like a bad thing” Kayla reassured although from where I was standing it sounded like a bad thing “It’s just Percy’s like the impulsive, rebellious hero type while you’re more of the thoughtful rule-following type that’s all.” She explained before quickly adding “Oh and you two look nothing alike.”

                Oh great, I thought, my own sister just called me boring but in a _nice_ way. How was I supposed to respond to that? I didn’t, I couldn’t. I was going on 48+ hours with no sleep outside of a few twenty minute catnaps I had managed to snag. “Even if he has a crush on Annabeth, he could be bi” I reasoned “It wouldn’t be all that strange for a demigod.”

                “Doesn’t seem the type” Austin dismissed the idea almost immediately.

                Kayla at least showed me the respect to think about it a little. She pursed her lips and hummed before replying “It doesn’t seem likely” she stated sympathetically “Demigods sexuality seems to at least partially reflect that of their godly parent.” She explained unnecessarily as it was my theory “Gods who are more flexible sexually are more likely to have demigod children that identify as bisexual. Like dad or Aphrodite” She shrugged “Hades isn’t really known for being flexible.”

                “Whoa” Austin declared gesturing for everyone to stop talking even though no one currently talking “You know the whole Zeus and Ganymede thing?”

                “Yeah?” I replied not sure where Austin was going with this but I felt like that most of the time with Austin so it wasn’t all that unfamiliar.

                “Do you think that means Grace is bi?”

                “Well obviously” Kayla replied like Austin was an idiot. I couldn’t help but agree with her that couldn’t be more obvious if Jason wore a rainbow cape.

                “What about Percy?” Austin asked sincerely. “There was the whole thing with Poseidon and Pelops.”

                “Seriously, of course Jackson’s bi” Kayla replied “That’s more obvious then Grace.”

                “Ah” I interjected “Grace sure, he’s obviously bi but Percy? No he’s definitely straight.”

                “Oh my gods!” Kayla exclaimed “you both need to get your gaydar readjusted. Percy is bi I would bet money on it.”

                “Oh I will so take that bet” Austin laughed before pulling a smaller box out of the one he had propped against the desk “Will, here’s some bandages” He tossed the box toward me and I caught it easily.

                “Fantastic” I declared flatly before turning a walking away to leave my siblings to negotiate the terms of their latest bet while I replaced bandages.

I wondered if maybe I should change my approach a little when it came to Nico. I had thought I had made my interest pretty clear- I mean I practically spelled it out in front of a bunch of Romans during the battle, but maybe he didn’t get what I was saying. I’d spend the rest of the day trying to come up with a plan.


	2. Three Days: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there are a lot of stories out there covering nico' stay in the infirmary but it's one of those unavoidable things when talking about these two- so here is the start.

Day One: Will

                I set Nico up in one of the cots toward the back of the infirmary away from most of the hustle and bustle even though, in all honesty, most of the patients from the Battle of Camp Half-Blood had returned to their cabins. Still, I wanted his three day stay to be comfortable as possible. That was another reason I put Nico in one of the out of the way cots; when we suspected a demigod was going to die we put them in one of the handful of cots at the other end of the infirmary on the opposite side of the entrance. I wasn’t sure if Nico would be able to sense the long dead or if it would even bother him but I didn’t want to take the chance.

                I left him to get comfortable and headed back toward the front where three filing cabinets stood that held among held the medical file of each camper. Nico had one, I was sure of it due to an injury he had gotten not long after he had first come to camp. It wasn’t much of one, it contained an incident report and a mostly incomplete basic stats page. Well the was no time like the present.

                I returned to find Nico had kicked off his shoes- a pair of steel toe boots that seems out of place in August, and had sat down on the cot. Now he appeared to be looking around the infirmary warily like he expected to be attacked at any moment.

                “Comfy?” I asked trying to sound upbeat and reassuring. Although I wasn’t sure if I managed it, but still my voice didn’t crack and I had yet to walk into anything out of nervousness so I was chalking the whole thing up as a win.

                “Fine” Nico replied flatly his eyes still darted around the room. That wasn’t so unusual, I had seen a lot of that type behavior after the battle of Manhattan from demigods that had fought on the front lines- battlefield habits mixed with a dash of PTSD.

                It made sense that Nico would be like that, he had fought on the front lines of two major wars not to mention the years he spent on his own. Who really knew how many monster attacks he survived?

Looking at him now it was hard to imagine him surviving one. He was malnourished to the point of being skeletal. The sharp features of his face protruded too much and made his eyes appear too large. While I never remembered Nico being tan, his skin used to have a healthy olive tint, now it was ghostly white and practically translucent except for under his eyes where the skin was so dark form exhaustion it looked bruised.

                “Juice?” I asked. Nico didn’t reply, he just stared back at me critically like he didn’t understand the question. His gaze was so intense it made me nervous “I’ll get you some juice.” I declared setting the folder at the foot of the cot and walking to the mini-fridge that was tucked in a corner nearby.

                The contents were mainly for children of Apollo working in the infirmary for long shifts. Okay, that’s a lie- the contents were mainly for me. As the only one of my siblings with any really powers of healing (Kayla had some but it was weak and using it quickly drained her) After the Battle of Manhattan I pretty much lived in the infirmary and with all the patients, well…. things like eating and drinking became non-priorities in my mind right up until I almost fainted. It hadn’t been my finest moment. The mini-fridge had been Chiron’s solution (after he tried and failed to remove me from the infirmary for more than an hour), and my siblings were responsible for making me use it.

                I grabbed a small bottle of orange juice and returned offering the bottle to Nico. The son of Hades stared at the bottle for a second before staring at me and then back at the bottle. When he finally took it, his movements were cautious and calculated- avoiding any contact with my hand. I tried not to take offense.

                “So we don’t have a lot of info on you” I stated picking the folder back up from the end of cot. “I have to ask you a few questions”

                Nico opened the bottle and took a small sip before replying “Fine”

                I slipped into what Austin called ‘Doctor Mode’ without giving it much thought “Date of birth?”

                “January 28th” Nico replied plainly.

                “Year?”

                Nico was quiet for a half-a-second longer then seemed necessary before mumbling “1924”

                Alright I hadn’t been expecting that, I should have but I didn’t. I had heard that he and his sister had been kept somewhere and that they didn’t belong in this time. And I knew Hades was the one of the Big Three that still could claim he hadn’t broken the pact to not have any more demigod children. So really I shouldn’t have been so surprised but I was. I tried to keep it off my face.

                “What?” Nico asked harshly.

                “Nothing” I lied, focusing on filling in little boxes on the form in my hand “Place of birth?”

                “Venice, Italy.”

                This time I completely failed to hide my surprised, looking up from the paperwork to look at Nico “Seriously?”

                “Yes” Nico replied flatly “Why?”

                “It’s just kind of cool” I admitted, it certainly was more interesting than being born in Nashville “Did you move to the states when you were little?”

                “I was ten” Nico replied.

                “Wow” I exclaimed and realized I sounded like an idiot but couldn’t stop myself “So can you speak Italian?”

                “Yes” Nico replied, his gaze was focused on me, and his expression was unreadable “I also speak Ancient Greek, Latin, and a little French. Is that relevant?”

                “Um” I was speechless; I guess I always figured Nico to be the street smarts type that didn’t put much stock in book learning. Turns out I had been wrong and he was a freaking genius, which just made him more appealing- smart guys are so hot. I looked down at the paperwork in my hands, not surprised there was no ‘sexy genius’ box to check off and stated “Outside of being really impressive, not really.”

                Nico gave me a small half smile and my stomach did a happy little flip “Thanks” he muttered and looked down at his hands.

                “You’re welcome” I muttered and scanned the folder in my hands to remind me of my next question “Do you know if you’re up-to-date with all your vaccines?”

                “You mean shots?” Nico asked scrunching up his noise in distaste. It was really cute.

                “Yeah”

                “Bianca and I had to get a whole bunch of shots before we started at Westover Academy” Nico stated.

                “Well that’s probably good enough” I stated.

                “Whoa, Annabeth was telling the truth, you’re” Someone called from entrance of the infirmary. I looked to see Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, making his way toward the back of the infirmary while Kayla stood at the admissions desk glaring at the back of his head. “Nico, I came as soon as I heard.” Jason stopped by the side of Nico’s cot and completely ignored me “You seemed fine earlier, Is everything okay? Should we contact Hazel? She would want to come back if something was wrong.”

                Nico groaned and squirmed like he was uncomfortable with the mere idea that someone was concerned about him “No, don’t message Hazel I’m fine.”

                Sometimes my mouth works on its own, and typically it doesn’t say anything really helpful – this was one of those times “I wouldn’t go that far.” Jason looked at me like he just realized I existed and Nico glared at me, his dark eyes appearing to become even darker. I tried not to look uncomfortable under the scrutiny and decided to address Jason “He’s exhausted from over-use of his powers, and probably actual lack of sleep. Not to mention malnourished.” I tucked Nico’s medical file under my arm “He needs rest, but you can stay and visit for a while” I started to leave although I didn’t want to “I’ll let you two talk, just nothing too stressful or strenuous.”

                I tried to give them privacy and busy myself but with Nico toward the back of the infirmary where most of the supplies stored there was nothing for me to do that didn’t keep me within ear shot. It wasn’t like I was trying to listen in out of my own self-interest, that would be wrong.

                “So was that the same guy from the battle?” I heard Jason ask “You know the whole Octavian thing?”

                “Will Solace” I heard Nico reply with what sounded like a sigh. Would a sigh be a good thing or a bad thing, I wondered “One in the same.”

                “Well he seems” Jason started.

                “Annoying? Pushy? Persistent?” I heard Nico offer sounding annoyed.

                “I was going to say capable” Jason replied and I decided I liked the son of Jupiter “I mean the guy did delivery a baby, take on the Roman legion while stopping you from shadow-traveling to death, and now has convinced you to say in the infirmary to rest.”

                “I didn’t say he wasn’t impressive” Nico grumbled and I heard the rustle of bedding suggesting he was resituating himself on the cot “but he’s also annoying, pushy, and persistent.”

                I couldn’t make out what was said next or even if something was said. They were quiet for a long time before Jason spoke again this time his voice was barely more than a whisper “So Percy told me about what you said, and I just wanted to say how proud….”

                I felt the temperature drop and noticed the light dim significantly for a split second “Great, I bet the whole camp knows by now.” I heard Nico hiss. If words could have teeth his would have bitten. I paused in stocking shelves and considered intervening, I doubted Nico was even aware he had just used some of his powers, but in his fragile state it could still do him harm.

                “No, it not like that” Jason replied reassuringly “No one knows outside of Annabeth, Percy, and me, I swear.”

                “Sure” Nico replied not sounding convinced.

                Jason started to reply “Listen, if you ever want to talk….”

                “I don’t” Nico declared, and I didn’t need to see him to know that it was the end of the discussion.

                “Alright” Jason didn’t sound the least bit deterred, I had to hand it to the son of Jupiter, he certainly was brave “but if you change your mind.”

                “Jason I’m tired” Nico replied dismissively “And you heard the extremely pushy doctor, I need my rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Workaholic Will makes me happy
> 
> The books have never given Nico's exact birthday but Rick has stated that this is it.
> 
> Also everything I've read has Will already knowing about Nico being out of his own time- I wanted to play with that a bit
> 
> I figure being from the 1920s would be a point of embarrassment for Nico, hence the pause
> 
> I don't know why but I always assumed Nico was crazy smart, maybe because like Will I too think smart guys are hot.
> 
> Next chapter is from Nico's POV


	3. Three Days: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter form Nico's POV it jumps around a bit but I have to say I love it.
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Suggestions, and Requests are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Day Two: Nico

            After Jason had left the day before I pretty much passed out which was strange because to spite what I had told him I really hadn’t been any more tired than I usually was. I had a vague memory of being woken up later in the evening to eat. And to say it was a vague memory means I remembered the concerned look on Will’s face as he explained he had been trying to wake me for forty-five minutes, the rest was a blurry.

            The next morning, I woke with more blankets then I remembered falling asleep with, but that didn’t mean anything. From the windows in the infirmary the sun already looked pretty high in the sky which meant it was probably closer to lunch then breakfast. I stretched tentatively and had to admit I felt better today than I had yesterday. 

            Will seemed to know I was awake before I had even moved, as soon as I sat up he was there with a bottle of orange juice and a tray of food: an egg white scramble with whole wheat toast and a side of mixed berries. It was cold for which Will apologized, I had been right it was closer to lunch the breakfast.

            I picked at the food and watched Will burn tracks in the floor going back and forth. It was kind of like watching a bee hive except Will was doing the work of all the bees. I wanted to tell him to slow down maybe take a break but I didn’t. I every time he looked at me with his vibrant blue eyes my stomach revolted and my tongue swelled.

            I still had a plate of food when one of the other Apollo boys said he was leaving for lunch and asked if we, referring to Will and I, wanted anything. Will, who had been looking through boxes, answered before I had a chance to think. “Just have some sandwiches sent up.”          

            When the other son of Apollo was gone and we were more or less alone I spoke up “I’m not allowed to leave for meal?” I practically growled, most people would have been terrified, Will smiled.

            It looked like such natural and easy smile. Messy blond hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes and a generous spray of freckles across his cheeks- his face looked made to smile. I looked away as Will talked “You’re on bed rest, that means resting…. in bed.” I dared to look back up and saw Will still smiling back at me “But I’ll be here to keep you company.”

            I just barely managed a “Um thanks.” 

            Will meant it, when a satyr delivered food (a few sandwiches, a couple bags of chips, miscellaneous fruit, and a couple of drinks) Will pulled up a chair next to my cot and joined me for lunch. Will insisted I have first choice of everything, I complained but he was having none of it. I never thought a child of Apollo could be so stubborn.

            Seeing the satyr had reminded me of coach Hedge and got me wondering about Mellie and the baby. “How’s little Chuck doing?” I asked remembering Will had been the one that actually delivery the little satyr and tried not to think about what it felt like when our hands touched.

            “Fine” Will replied “Growing quickly.”

            “Oh” I replied picking at the food on my plate. I wasn’t really hungry having just finished breakfast and all but I got the impression from Will that I was expected to eat something.

            “With everything else going on, I’ve had Kayla handling the Well-Baby visits” Will informed before chewing on a chip thoughtfully “Plus I’m pretty sure Clarisse is already trying to teach him combat moves and I would prefer not to get kicked in the shin by a satyr.”

            The thought was funny, I’m not sure why. Maybe it was because I was thinking about how much coach Hedge must approve, or maybe it was the mental image of a miniature coach Hedge running around trying to kick people in the shin, I laughed. Will stopped eating and blinked at me like he was in shock. The attention made me squirm “What?” I asked defensively.

            “You have a really nice laugh” Will stated. I looked down at my food and did everything in my power not to blush.

            We ate in silence for a while, I actually even took a few bites out of my sandwich to give myself something to do. Will was the one to break the silence, which I was glad for “So how are you feeling today, any better?”

            “I don’t know” I shrug still looking down at my food “Can’t you just tell”

            “I’d have to touch you” Will stated like it wasn’t a big deal, my heart suddenly pounding in my chest telling me otherwise “and I figured since you don’t like to be touched you might find that a bit unwelcome.”

            I managed to look up from my food and stare at Will surprised “Who said I don’t like to be touched?”

            “No one” Will replied nervously “I just kind of noticed.”

            “Oh” I respond looking back at my food “Well, I guess if it’s for medical reasons it’s okay.” I surprised even myself by saying it. I wanted to offer my hand but I didn’t trust myself to lift it off the bed and it not to be shaking.

            “Um, if you’re sure” Will stated but didn’t actually wait for me to say one way or the other. His fingertips grazed the back of my hand, every point of contact felt like an ignition point for a spark of electricity that shot through my body and turned my stomach in knots.

            Cautiously, I looked up at Will and saw the son of Apollo staring down at where our hands met, his eyebrows knotted together in concentration. It was over quickly, Will pulled his hand back and met my gaze “Your condition seems to have improved” Will states plainly “but I think we should try a combination of ambrosia and unicorn drought, and you really should try to eat more.”

 

            After lunch Jason and Piper stopped by to visit with a care package. Piper talked excitedly as she explained how everyone chipped in to add something in hopes of making my infirmary stay as pleasant as possible.

            “Annabeth and the Athena cabin donated some books” Piper explained pulling several thick, leather bond volumes from her bag and set them on the foot of my cot. I resituated to allow her more space and was shocked by my own blanket. I hissed in protest.

            “Ah no expects you to read all of that in your stay” Jason offered nervously.

            Piper started pulling out piles of black fabric “My cabin donated clothes” She paused before adding “And that’s not as shallow as it sounds because it’s all comfy clothes” she produced several black t-shirts and several pairs of black sweats. Considering the only clothes I had were the ones I was currently wearing I was appreciative.

            “The rest Percy donated” Piper stated looking into the bag. I felt a sudden wave of nausea at the mere mention of the son of Poseidon. Piper reached into the bag and produced two bottles of soda and set them on the bed before turning the bag over and letting the contents spill out. It reminded me of Piper’s cornucopia, out of the upside down bag came spilling out a mound of junk food. “It’s Percy’s entire junk food stash.”

            I didn’t really know what to say or even how to take that information but it didn’t matter. Will appeared with a glass of unicorn drought in one hand and a bottle of orange juice in the other. He looked disapprovingly at the impressive pill of sugar and salt laced food on foot of my cot. “What?” I asked preemptively.

            “I’m just thinking how much I should not allow this” He shrugged “but I guess you need the calories.” He set both drinks on the side table “Drink up and I’ll be back with some ambrosia.”

            “I’ll pass” I stated referring to the ambrosia which I already explained I didn’t want- I hated ambrosia and it barely worked for me anyways.

            Will fixed me with a serious look which I still found a bit off because before the battle of Camp Half-Blood he had always seemed like such an easy-going demigod “You’ll eat it or I will force feed you.”

            Typically, I would have said something back, but typically that wasn’t much of a threat. However, in my current state I was only as strong as my physical body- which was currently rather weak. Will had practically a foot on me and probably weighed twice as much as I currently did. So I settled with just glaring at him, which would have intimidated most people but seemed to have no effect on Will. He crossed his arms over his chest, a physical sign that he was standing his ground “You can glare at me all you want Di Angelo but it’s hard to find you frightening when I’ve seen you in a Hawaiian shirt.”

            My mouth dropped and Will smiled like he was proud of himself before turning and walking away. For a second I considered swiping the glass of unicorn drought off the table as a sign of protest- I be it a childish one. The thought had just barely crossed my mind when Will voice came from somewhere in the supply closet “Go ahead but know I will make you clean it up Deathboy.”

            “Will fricking Solace” I grumbled under my breath but did nothing else, I know when I’ve been beaten. I turned my attention back to Jason and Piper who were both smiling at me stupidly. “Ah thanks for the stuff I guess.”

            The rest of their visit Jason and Piper kept smiling at me for no reason, it was a bit strange but I was still a little disappointed when they left. This time I was awake for dinner, and Will still wouldn’t let me leave for meals. This time I ate by myself, for which Will kept apologizing for even though I must have said it was fine a hundred times.

            I still wasn’t asleep by curfew so I laid in the dark and stared up at the ceiling. I thought I was alone until I heard Will’s voice coming from the front of the infirmary “I’m bored.”

            “What do you want?” I called back dryly “Sympathy? At least you’re allowed to leave when you want.”

            Will didn’t respond right away, instead I heard the sound of his flip flops as he made his way back to my cot. He pulled a nearby chair over and dropped into it rather gracelessly “Just because you’re bedridden doesn’t mean we can’t do something” Will explained and I turned my head so I could look at him properly. He was looking down at his feet and rubbing absently at his neck and he appeared to be bushing which I didn’t understand “I mean we can play cards, or listen to music, or watch a movie.”

            I shrugged “Um I guess”

            Will smiled and my heart actually skipped a beat- I really wished it would stop doing that, or Will would stop smiling. Neither seemed likely “I have my laptop at the front desk I can grab it and we could watch something?”

            “Alright” I agreed and Will smiled even more brightly before he walked away. When he came back he had a large laptop tucked under his arm.

            He set it down on the side of the cot, pulled his chair closer and pushed it open. “I have a whole bunch of movies, is there anything in particular you’d be into watching?”

            I started picking at my fingernails “No not really” I answered. To be honest since leaving the Lotus Hotel I had only seen a few films, none of which I remember all that well. When I was on my own I spent most of my free time (which I didn’t have a whole lot of) training or reading “You pick”

            Will eyed me for a minute unsure “Okay, but you at least got to give me a genre.”

            “No horror” I replied, I had had enough of that for a lifetime “Otherwise I don’t care, pick something you like.”

            “As you wish” Will commented with a smirk before turning to the computer and navigating the screen.

            Will picked something animated that he said was based on the Rapunzel fairytale. Once he had it all set up he set his computer on my lap and pushed his chair even closer to the cot before leaning over to watch.

As the movie started and some narrator was talking about a magic flower, I kept looking over at Will propped up on his elbow- he looked really uncomfortable. “Can you see?” I asked.

“Kinda” Will replied “but it’s alright, I’ve seen this before.”

“That can’t be a comfortable way to sit” I noted.

“I’m okay” Will stated like it was nothing.

I wiggled over to one side of my cot “You can sit up here if you want” I offered looking down at the empty space I had created.

“Ah….are you sure?” Will asked nervously.

“Ah-ha” I replied because I couldn’t think of actual words. Slowly, Will moved up onto the cot, which in reality was far too small for two people. It was a tight fit, and not necessarily a comfortable one since now half my body hung over the edge but I hardly noticed. Will’s side was pressed against mine and everywhere our skin met was warm.

I pushed the computer so it rested half on my lap and half on Will’s. It was a challenge to pay attention to the movie with Will so close but I tried. I don’t know how I managed but I must have fallen asleep before the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- If you want to know why Nico's blanket shocked him it's in After the War (Jason and Piper are planning on having their first time that night and Jason is nervous).
> 
> 2- I love Will going from nervous teenage to Doctor mode in milliseconds- it makes me happy.
> 
> 3- The last bit was originally going to be from Will's POV, so he gets all nervous and blushes after he says "Just because you’re bedridden doesn’t mean we can’t do something" because he is hearing Austin listing all the dirty things they could be doing in bed.
> 
> 4-They are totally watching Tangled because it's awesome


	4. Three Days: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day in the infirmary written in Will's point of view.

                Today Nico was actually up in time for breakfast so I joined him and did my level best to ignore Nico’s repeated requests for coffee. More importantly I tried not to let my mind wonder to the night before. We had sat together and we had been so close, I had felt Nico’s cool skin pressed against my own as we had watched the movie. I’m sure for Nico it wasn’t anything more than what it was but for me it was more than I had dared to dream of. He had actually fallen asleep with his head on my shoulder.

“You know you might be the most difficult patient I’ve ever had.” I told him with a smile after what had to be the tenth coffee comment. Honestly, I was enjoying every minute of having him around.

                Nico smiled back dryly “I’m going to take that as a complement.”

                I tried to look surprised “Great laugh, nice smile and now I learn you have a sense of humor too” I teased “You are just full of surprises.”

                Nico looked down at his plate and grumbled something I didn’t quite make out. He pushed a stray strand of hair back behind his ear, it was a super cute habit I noticed he had, and pushed food around his plate. I tried my best to not make it so obvious that watching him was making me smile by trying looking down at my plate.

                We ate in silence for a while, as I tried to steal the occasional glance, his face already looked healthier, his eyes less sunken in. I felt like he caught me looking several times but quickly looked away before I could be sure. “So did you learn Latin at the Roman camp?” I asked to fill the space as much as I did out of curiosity.

                “Camp Jupiter?” Nico asked and I nodded “No, I learned it in school.”

                “A military academy taught Latin?” I questioned, I guessed that could make sense but I honestly didn’t know. It wasn’t unusually for a demigod to end up in places like that- military academies, _alternative_ schools for troubled teens, or boarding school- but I was an odd exception having attended the same public school since kindergarten.

                “No, not at Westover” Nico answered “Before that, my school in Venice.” he shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal “most catholic school teach Latin or at least they did back then.”

                I nearly choked on a bit of egg when Nico said ‘catholic school’ and did my best to play it off as a cough “I’m sorry, did you say Catholic school.” Nico looked a bit confused but nodded in the affirmative. “You mean like with nuns and uniforms?” I asked “All the boys in ties and sweater vests and all the girls in plaid skirts?”

                “It was an all-boys school; my sister went to the sister school but otherwise yeah” Nico replied. Dear gods of Olympus, of course it was an all-boys school. I know the whole Catholic school fantasy was typically a straight guy thing but…… I don’t know maybe it was the fact that I knew a few people who had gone to Catholic school and they were the type of friends you’re your parents loved ‘cause they seem so polite and well-behaved but as soon as the adults were gone they were the trouble-makers, or maybe it was the uniform, or maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever the reason, the thought of Nico in Catholic school was a real turn on which, considering practically everything about him was a turn on I really didn’t need to add anything to the list. Nico eyed me curiously “What?”

                “Nothing” I lied “Just trying to picture you in a tie and sweater vest.”

                Nico rolled his eyes “Please don’t.”

                I laughed and was surprised when Nico joined in. It was really nice, to laugh with him, it felt so normal, so comfortable but it didn’t last nearly long enough. Kayla’s voice cut through the infirmary and the laughter “Di Angelo, you have a visitor.”

                “Grace is early today” I commented and was almost immediately proven wrong when Percy Jackson appeared from around the half-closed curtain. Percy wasn’t wearing his usual confident smile, instead he had his hands buried in his pockets and looked downright nervous. As soon as he caught sight of Percy, Nico turned grey and pushed his plate away.

                “Hey Nico” Percy greeted before noticing me “Ah hey Will.”

                Nico said nothing so I spoke “Hey Percy”

                “No one mentioned you were the one looking after Nico” Percy commented like he was trying to lighten the mood but wasn’t really successful “I guess I can tell Jason to stop worrying, I remember you did a great job with Annabeth’s leg.”

                “I do what I can” I shrugged trying to be modest. Honestly, I was surprised Percy remembered my name. Outside of the Battle of Manhattan, a few cabin counselors’ meetings and healing Annabeth’s leg we had never really talked.

                “So Nico how much longer do you have to stay here?” Percy asked.

                “I get out tomorrow” Nico mumbled.

                “We’ll see” I corrected reluctantly.

                Nico’s head practically snapped in my direction “Excuse me?”

                I gave him an apologetic look “Your condition isn’t where I would like it to be.” I defended and for the most part it was the truth. He really could have been in better shape and he really could have used some more rest. And if keeping him in the infirmary allowed me to spend some more time with him, and stop him from running off like he had after the Titan War, well that was good too.

                “That wasn’t the deal” Nico hissed “Three days, that was the deal.”

                “Technically” I retorted “I said at least three days.” Nico glared at me intensely, and while it didn’t scare me it did make me squirm, as much as I wanted to spend time with him I wanted him to like me more and I doubted holding him hostage in the infirmary would help with that. I tried to offer a compromise “but I guess if you take it easy and agree to check in daily until I say otherwise I can agree to let you go tomorrow.”

                “Daily?” Nico asked outraged.

                “Would you prefer hourly?” I asked, holding my ground.

“You’re impossible!” Nico hissed.

I smiled proudly “You have no idea” I replied.

“Fine” Nico pouted “but you have to be the most stubborn child of Apollo I’ve ever meant.”

“I’m going to take that as a complement” I replied. I gave a quick look from Percy to Nico before grabbing both plates “I’ll let you guys talk.”

I walked away and Percy pulled the curtain completely closed behind me, which I thought was strange, Jason had never done that. I discarded the dishes on a nearby table and grabbed a few boxes that needed to be put away. I hadn’t purposefully grabbed things that went near Nico’s cot it just worked out that way.

As I put bottles of nectar on a high shelf I heard Nico speaking “Why are _you_ here?” his voice sounded bitter and harsh. “I thought you would be avoiding me”

“Well that was stupid” Percy replied, his tone sounded good-natured “Why would I be avoiding you?

“You know why?” Nico’s voice was quieter now but I could still hear the strain in it.

“Dude, you’re my friend” Percy stated “that hasn’t changed, I don’t care that you’re gay,”

There was no mishearing what I had just heard. I was so shocked my hand slipped and the bottle of nectar I was holding fell and landed on my foot. I bite down on my own lip to stop from cursing at the pain- I was positive I had broken a toe.

Percy continued to talk as I tried to swallow the pain “But I am a bit annoyed with you” Percy stated although there was no really heat in his voice, if anything he sounded like he was joking around “Saying I’m not your type” This time I had to physically cover my mouth with a hand to stop from making a sound “Dude, I am everybody’s type.”

I could not believe my ears, Nico had a thing for Percy. When I suggested it even I had thought it sounded ridiculous but it had been preferable to the thought of Nico liking Annabeth and being straight. Two desperate urges burned through my veins: One, to hear how Nico would respond and two, to punch Percy in the face.

“Will!” I heard Kayla shout from the front of the infirmary. I didn’t have to see her to know she was sitting with her feet propped up on the desk too lazy to move. Desperately, I hobbled as quietly as I could, my foot still throbbing.

I had hoped to at least get up to the front of the infirmary where I could speak to my sister in hushed tones without the worry of being overheard or Nico and Percy realizing I had been eavesdropping. Of course my sibling couldn’t give me that. Like I had suspected Kayla was sitting the front desk and at the first sight of me she exclaimed “What in Hades happened to you?” She was so loud, I hushed her before she added a few notches quieter, but still too loud “and why are you smiling like an idiot.”

Once I was close enough to speak without fear of being overheard I explained “I kind of dropped something on my foot.”

“Alright, that explains the limping” She stated and looked at me expectantly “Now about the smiling?”

I looked around checking to see if anyone was around to overhear before I spoke leaning even closer to her “He’s gay.”

She squinted at me confused “What?”

“He’s gay” I repeated trying to contain my excitement but actually saying it out loud solidified it into reality. I wanted to jump up and down with joy.

Kayla’s eyes widened with understanding before taking on a look of pity “Will not this again, you’re just setting yourself up for disappointment.”

I glared at her and stomped my foot indignantly only to be reminded of my injured toe “No” I hissed harshly “I ….. overheard….”

“You mean you were eavesdropping” Kayla corrected plainly.

“Whatever” I growled before continuing “I heard … _Percy_ say that _Nico_ was gay.”

Kayla looked at me skeptically “What were his exact words?”

I rolled my eyes at her, I couldn’t understand why this was so hard for her to believe “I don’t care that you’re gay.”

Her eyes widened with surprise and she slapped me hard on the chest “SHUT UP!”

“Oww” I rubbed my abused chest “and keep it down”

“Hey, sorry I’m late” Austin strolled into the infirmary “but I didn’t want to be here. What did I miss?”

                “Will broke his toe” Kayla stated loudly before mouthing ‘ _and Nico Di Angelo is gay_ ’.

                “What?!?” Austin asked with a surprised grin.

                I glared at the two of them “Will you keep it down!” I hissed.

                “Will broke his toe?” I heard Nico call from the back of the infirmary.

                I shot my two siblings a warning look as the two were clearly trying not to laugh “I’m fine” I called back “Just dropped something on my foot” I explained and then wish I hadn’t, it made me sound like a klutz.

                “Yeah, he’s just over tired” Kayla called out with a wicked glint in her eye. She turned to me and spoke more quietly “You should go get some rest”

                “Yeah” Austin agreed with a laugh “Considering this knew information I’m sure you want to go and do _something_ to _relax_.” I glared at both of them but mainly Austin, I was all too aware of what he was suggesting.

I wanted to argue, but I was going on my third day in the infirmary without much time for myself except for the necessities like eating, bathing, and sleeping. I could use some time to myself- Not for what Austin was suggesting but still.

                I sighed and spoke loud enough that I hoped Nico would hear “I’ll be back before lunch.” then I eyed my sister seriously “Do not let him leave.”

                “Aye, Aye Captain” Kayla replied sarcastically as she saluted me.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I hope I did not offend anyone with the Catholic School thing (but for the record I did know a few people that went to Catholic School and they were exactly as I described).
> 
> Also, from the very limited research I did Catholic Schools seem like more of an American thing. Normally I am a stickler for realism when I can but I just loved the idea too much so I kept it.
> 
> There really aren't enough fics that cover the first time Nico and Percy talk after Nico's confession at the end of BoO.
> 
> Will is lying to himself- he is totally eavesdropping on purpose.
> 
> Will wants to punch Percy out of jealousy.
> 
> Austin is suggesting that Will wants to go masturbate.
> 
> Alright I think I covered everything ;) Love the feedback I always get, and looking forward to more


	5. Check Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter from which I got the (kinda lame) title.
> 
> Question: If Will had a special ring tone for Nico, what would it be?
> 
> Still taking requests for After the Wars: Extras and the still untitled sequel- feel free to let me know
> 
> As always thank you for the comments and the kudos they mean the world to me.

            It was weird how quickly everyone fell back into their normal every day routines after the Battle of Camp Half-Blood. It had been a long time since I had anything close too normal, and as much as I tried to resist, people kept including me in their normal. Things weren’t even strained with Percy, like I thought it would be. In fact, he acted like everything was pretty much the same, although he would not let the whole ‘you’re not my type’ thing go, which was annoying.

I went to the infirmary every day as ordered and pretended I found it to be an inconvenience even though it was the highlight of my day. Will was always the one who saw me, it didn’t matter when I showed up he was always there and happy to see me. I first I thought he was faking it- like it was just part of his bedside manner, but over time I began to wonder if he was sincere.

As for the check-ups themselves they were pretty simple. Will typically would ask me a few questions, force me to drink some unicorn drought or eat a piece of ambrosia, and take my vitals. I got used to him touching me and after about a week he stopped asking for permission every time.

After lunch I declined an offer to join Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper at the beach and headed to the infirmary. Will was there like always sitting behind the front desk filling out paperwork. He looked up as I entered and smiled brightly causing my heart to sputter “There’s my favorite patient” He greeted getting up from behind the desk.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to lie” I grumbled a response.

“Of course! I’m a southern boy” He proclaimed making his southern accent that typically was pretty mild sound more distinct. He walked around the desk and started toward the back of the infirmary and I followed “We don’t lie; it would be ungentlemanly” Will turned and winked at me. It took everything I had in me not to turn scarlet, or to read too much into Will’s actions. It didn’t mean anything, couldn’t mean anything, Will was just a very friendly person.

Will stopped at the cot that had been mine for three days and pulled the curtain closed as I took a seat on the cot. “So” Will declared “How are you feeling?”

“Fine” I replied.

Will eyed me critically for a second “And you’ve been taking it easy?”

“Yeah” I answered and it was mostly the truth except for a few sparing matches with Percy and Jason I really had been. And I hadn’t used any of my underworld powers so I figured I was good.

“Good” Will nodded making a note in my folder he was holding “So what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“What?” I asked confused. He had never asked me anything like that before.

“I have to be honest” Will sighed setting my medical file aside and looking at me sincerely “You seem to be recovering and I don’t think the daily check ins are really necessary so I thought we could hang out” Will looked down at his feet “you know when I’m not your doctor”

“You want to hang out with me?” I asked confused “Why?”

Will looked up at me and rolled his eyes “You are so oblivious!” he declared “You’re an interesting person and I’ve really liked spending time with you even if you are the most difficult patient ever.”

“But I’m the son of…” I started to argue.

“Oh gods!” Will interrupted “If you even think of starting with that ‘I’m the son of Hades’ crap I swear I will dunk you in the canoe lake myself.”

Just like that I went from daily check-ups in the infirmary to hanging out with Will pretty much daily. It wasn’t a bad change, not by a long shot, but it was far more nerve raking. When I saw Will in the infirmary I was a patient and he was a healer, I knew how to act and I knew what to expect. Just ‘hanging out’ I had no idea, no experience- even as a little kid in Venice I had always had difficulty making friends. For the most part I tried to follow Will’s lead hoping that would help me avoid embarrassing myself to much.

A week later Will and I sat in a quiet patch of sun near the amphitheater. Will had picked the spot stating that I was “about a half a shade darker then sheet paper” and “the sun would do me good”. I didn’t really complain, the spot was nice and peaceful and away from watchful eyes- which there always seemed be an abundance of whenever Will and I were together. I wasn’t used to the attention but I figured people were just surprised to see a nice popular guy like Will hanging out with the weird Hades kid.

Will was sitting across from me trying to teach me some card game that was probably in reality very easy but I was having a hard time paying attention. Will was born to be in the sun- child of the sun god, I guess that should have been a given but seeing was something different. His messy blond hair practically glowed like a gold crown. His freckles stood out more against his tan skin, and blue of his eyes appeared like a perfect reflection of the blue skies above.

To make things worse Will kept leaning over to show me what I was supposed to do with my cards. Every time he did I could smell his shampoo- coconut and vanilla. I found myself wondering if that is what he tasted like, and the I mentally chided myself for letting such a thought bubble to the surface.

“What’s this game called again?” I asked looking at the cards scattered in front of me critically trying not to think about the way Will would taste on my lips.

“Spit” Will replied simply.

“Well that’s kind of a disgusting name” I noted, looking at the cards in my hands. I still had no idea what I was doing. Will started laughing and I looked up to ask “What?”

“You’re such an old man sometimes.” Will teased. If anyone else said something like that I would have been offended or angry but Will smiled at me good naturedly and I just couldn’t.  

“Shut up” I retorted “technically you’re older than me.”

“No” Will corrected still teasing “technically you’re ninety-two.”

I groaned and looked back at my cards “This seems overly complicated.” I comment referring to the game.

“It’s really not” Will replied before pointing at one of my card “You should put that card over there.”

“Mythomagic was easier to learn” I commented moving my card where Will had indicated.

“Wh….What?” Will sputtered I looked up to see him smiling at me widely. I realized what I said and wished I could take it back. This may have been the most embarrassing thing I could have ever admitted.

“Nothing” I grumbled looking back down at my cards as a thinly vailed attempt to avoid eye contact.

“You played Mythomagic?” Will exclaimed with laughter in his voice. “The game with the cards and the little figurines?”

I groaned and set down my cards so I could scrub at my face with my palms “Yeah, okay, I played” I admitted wishing I could crawl into a hole somewhere and literally die of embarrassment “When I was a kid” I stressed “I grew out of it.”

Will clasped a hand over his mouth and stared at me for a minute bemused. “You’re a geek” Will stated letting his hand fall from his mouth.

“No I’m not” I argued weakly.

“Oh yes you are.” Will contradicted “If you were born in this era you’d be going to conventions cosplaying as your favorite hobbit from Lord of the Rings.” I glared back at him at a bit of a loss, I had no clue what cosplaying was but I had enjoyed Lord of the Rings when I read it. Will gasped and pointed at me excitedly “No, I take that back. You would totally be Jack Frost!” Will seemed excited at the idea “You could totally rock that look too, just have to dye your hair white” Will leaned over and actually ruffled my hair.

That was another thing I had learned spending time with Will, he was really touch-y. I liked it probably more then I should but I pretended to hate it. “Stop” I hissed and leaned away “You’re being mean.” I insisted weakly.

“Am not!” Will replied faking outrage “Beside there is nothing to be ashamed of, geek is the new sexy.” Will wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully.

I couldn’t stop myself from blushing so I looked down and noticed the grass around me was yellow and wilting, I cursed inwardly and tried to focus on not killing the plant life around me out of nervousness. I knew Will was just being friendly but sometimes I wished he was dial it back a bit. It made it difficult to remember that we were just friends, I didn’t want to go down the same road I had with Percy. Wanting someone that couldn’t want me back.

“Okay, how about I tell you something really embarrassing about me so we’re even?” Will offered. I looked back up at him and found him staring back at me with clear blue eyes “Deal?”

I shrugged “Deal” then I added with a stern expression “but it better be really embarrassing.”

Will smiled widely “Right, so ever since I was really little I’ve been kind of obsessed with this movie, The Princess Bride” Will explained “so every Halloween since I was ten I have dressed up as the Dread Pirate Roberts.”

 Silently I cursed every god on Olympus. He had to tell me that- that he dressed like a pirate. Why? That was not embarrassing, that was incredibly arousing. I started picking at my nails so I wouldn’t have to look directly at Will because I didn’t trust myself to not start picturing him dressed up as a pirate. “I don’t know” I muttered “Is that the best you’ve got?”

“Maybe not” Will laughed “But I can’t give away all my best secrets in one day” Will reached a hand out and gave my shoulder a playful nudge “then why would you hang out with me?”

I looked up to say something, I didn’t know what, but then I noticed something black streaking across the sky above camp Half-Blood. It was moving quickly and looked to be getting bigger. I pointed at it “What’s that?”

Will turned and looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hands “I don’t know but it looks like it’s falling.”

The thing disappeared behind a building and a moment later there was a large crushing sound coming from the direction of the strawberry fields. Will and I exchanged a quick glance before we both jumped to are feet and started to run.

We had been on the other side of camp so we weren’t the first demigods to arrive. When we reached the strawberry field a large crowd had already gathered blocking my view, all I could see was lots of heads and black smoke billowing into the sky. I had to push past a few demigods before people noticed who was trying to get through and the rest moved out of my way. Will followed me until we reached the center of crowd.

On one side of the crowd, Percy and several children of Athena were pulling Annabeth away from the scene as she struggled. On the other side, Jason appeared to be doing something similar with Piper. At the center of everything a large bronze dragon laid sprawled out and twisted in the field spewing black smoke and making clicking noises. A girl, about sixteen, with dark braided hair and an aura that told me she was far older then she looked was kneeling next to a boy who was sprawled on the ground. The boy I recognized immediately- Leo Valdez.

Battle instinct kicked in and I stomped forward wishing I had my sword “You son of a ….!”

Strong hands caught me by the shoulders and I stopped in my tracks. Glancing over my shoulder I found Will and for the first time I was bothered by the height difference between us because I was forced to crane my neck to look up at him “Nico” he warned softly. “Maybe you should let Hazel know.” I wanted to argue but Will sounded so sure, his voice so reasonable. His hands slipped from my shoulders “I should probably take care of his injuries.”

I wanted to protest but I suddenly felt like every eye in the crowd was on us and not the crashed bronze dragon in the middle of the strawberry field. The attention made me uncomfortable, I nodded in agreement before working my way back through the crowd.

 

 

Will

                Leo was sleeping comfortably in a cot; Calypso was sitting next to him in a chair looking concerned. Leo would heal quickly- he had a few nicks and scrapes from the dragon crash and a few broken bones from two seriously pissed of teenage girls. I made a mental note to never piss off Annabeth Chase or Piper McLean.

                “He’ll be good as new come morning” I assured Calypso “Can I get you anything?”

                “Oh, no thank you” she replied simply before adding “I can tend to him. He certainly wouldn’t be the first demigod I nursed back to health” She stated plainly, and I guessed if the mythology about her was true she really had. She looked at me curiously for a moment before adding “And I’m sure you would rather be with your boyfriend.”

                “What?” I asked equal parts surprised and confused.

                “The boy with the dark hair and the large eyes from earlier” She replied like I was being thick.

                “Nico?” I felt myself flush as a looked down and played with my fingers “We’re not…”

                “You’re not?” She questioned skeptically.

                “We’re friends” I forced myself to say it and was surprised at how much it hurt even if it was the truth. I wanted to be more than that and I tried to make him see me that way but….. Maybe I just wasn’t what he was looking for, I wasn’t powerful or brave, maybe I just wasn’t his type.

                “Oh” Calypso nodded sympathetically “I’m sorry it’s just you two seemed to…..” she gave her next words serious consideration before speaking “fit together so perfectly…” She left the rest unspoken.

                “Like puzzle pieces” I practically whispered.

                “Yes, like that” She replied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Will referring to himself as a good southern gentlemen, while flirting shamelessly! Go Will!
> 
> Also Nico being completely oblivious because we all know that is how it would be at first.
> 
> I don't know why exactly but I just picture Nico as a social awkward kid.
> 
> I feel Nico's pain- I too am pale
> 
> Everyone is watching them because they are obviously into one another to everyone at camp except each other
> 
> I think Nico would be sensitive about his age (based on his birth year) but would be okay with Will teasing him about it.
> 
> I don't know why but I imagine Nico looking a little like Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians just with dark hairs and dark eyes, so I enjoyed making the reference.


	6. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry it's been a while since I updated but my Nephew unexpectedly came to stay with me for a few days which was great because he's one of my favorite little people but kids tend to expect the adult around to do things like feed them which doesn't leave a lot of time for other things.
> 
> But I'm back now, and with a much awaited scene.
> 
> It's a short scene but I hope you like it.

                I always hated leaving camp but this year was harder then it had ever been before. Me and Nico had actually become close friends, and I was afraid that the boy would be gone when I returned in June. Normally I would have worked through my last checks of the infirmary over my last week or two but this year I had put it off because I didn’t really want to think about it.

                So after I frantically finished packing up my stuff in Apollo cabin and threw my suitcase in one of the camp vans I ran to the infirmary to go through the end-of-the summer checklist as quickly as humanly possible. The end of summer had been a bit chaotic with the battle of Camp Half-Blood and the Romans so the infirmary was a mess. We were still out of some supplies while others sat in boxes waiting to be put away and others had just been misplaced. I started keeping a list of things that needed to be done to leave with Kayla and Austin as I worked through the check-list.

                Hard footsteps against wood boards and a small cough caught my attention, I looked up to see Nico standing near the entrance of the infirmary looking uncertain. “Hey” he waved half-heartedly.

He was recovering nicely, although he still had a long way to go. He had put on a little weight so he no longer looked like a skeleton with skin. His facial features were still sharp but now were ever so slightly rounded, and his large eyes were no longer surrounded by bruised flesh. He was still pale but at least he was no longer translucent. He was wearing a hand-me-down black t-shirt that was a size too big with skinny jeans and combat boots. He looked good outside of needing a haircut- his dark curls were threatening to overtake his face “Um one of your siblings said I’d find you here.” He offered.

                I smiled at him as he picked at his nails and felt my stomach do a flip “Yeah, well that’s usually a safe bet.”

                He smirked and averted his eyes shyly “So I ah…. well I know you’re leaving today and I wanted to say bye and…..” Nico walked closer and leaned against a nearby cot “um…” he looked up at me through dark lashes “I guess I wish you weren’t leaving.”

                I sighed “Yeah, me too…. I ah well” I take a few steps closer, closing some of the distance between us. My heart starts pounding in my chest as I realized this could be my last chance to tell him how I felt, to make my move “I’ve really wanted to tell you something for a while now…” Nico was staring at me with this intense but unreadable expression. I took another step forward and felt like a runaway train before even I fully understood what I was doing are lips came together.

                I rested my hand on his cheek as I tasted his soft lips. He tasted like dark chocolate and blueberries; rich, bitter and tart all at once. Nico didn’t pull away from the embrace; he didn’t tense at the contact or the clear violation of personal space but he didn’t kiss back either. It only lasted the length of a heartbeat before I pulled away. Nico was staring at me in silent shock.

                “Um sorry” I apologize weakly as I began rubbing at the back of my neck nervously “I guess I should just say it, I like you. I mean like I really like you. I LIKE like you” inwardly I groaned at my lack of eloquence- I was a child of Apollo- before chiding myself out loud “I can’t believe I just said LIKE like. That sounded both stupid and childish” I recognized I was babbling and took a deep breath and tried to gain some composure “Okay, let me try this again. I have a crush on you” I declared and while I had never imagined actually telling Nico like this, it was a relief to say it out loud and know that he heard it. “I actually have for a while” I laughed nervously, there was no reason to define how embarrassingly long ‘a while’ actually was.

                Nico was still silent, staring at me wide-eyed. That’s when the doubt started to creep in- he probably didn’t think of me that way. Nico was a hero and I was just a healer, he probably wouldn’t want me in that way. How presumptuous was I to think just because he was gay he could be interested in me? I held up my hands “but I mean if you don’t want…. if you’re not interested….” My chest actually hurt as I said those words but I forced myself to keep talking “If you just want to be friends, I get that and I can be cool with it” I tried to force a reassuring smile and hoped it looked sincere “no awkwardness, I swear” I let out another nervous laugh and let my hands fall feeling defeated “because I really like hanging out with you and I would rather have that and nothing more than nothing at all.”

                Nico was silent for a really long time, or maybe it just felt that way to me because every second he was silent I was screaming on the inside. Nico looked down and started playing with his hands “Um” he mutters.

                It was strange I wanted him to speak until he actually did and then I was terrified of what he would say. If he said he wasn’t interested, it was over- there would be no hope. “You don’t have to say anything right now” I offered quickly “If you need to think I get that.”

                Nico looked up at me like he was going to say something but Lou Ellen came storming into the infirmary “Will you’re holding us….” She stopped as she looked back and forth between Nico and me. For my part I was glaring at her with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. She seemed to get the hint. Lou Ellen took half a step back toward the door “I’ll just give you a minute.”

                I looked back at Nico apologetically “I’m so sorry but I have to go or I’ll miss my flight.” I explained.

                Nico nodded and I turned to walk away but I barely took a step before his voice stopped me “Will?”

                “Yeah?” I replied nervously.

                “Um, could I write you maybe?” Nico asked timidly

                I smiled widely at the thought, maybe there was still hope. “I would love that” I declared and then mentally kicked myself. I don’t think I could have sounded more desperate if I tried. I tried my best to recover, ripping off the bottom half of the uncompleted infirmary check-list. I quickly scrolled my address on the back and handed the piece of paper to Nico who accepted it “Here’s my address.”

                “I’ll write” Nico stated as he tucked the paper in the back pocket of his jeans. I believed him, the way he said it, it sounded like a promise.

                “Me too” I stated again sounding more desperate then I wanted to but I apparently couldn’t stop myself “I can’t wait.”

                “Will?” Lou Ellen’s voice called apologetically from outside the infirmary “We really have to go.”

                I looked at Nico apologetically again “Sorry” I offered. Nico nodded his understanding and I found it difficult to make my feet move “Um bye” I just barely managed before I stumbled toward the door.

                As soon as we reached the van and took our sits in the back I fell sideways, resting my head into Lou Ellen’s lap. She chuckled and started playing with my hair “That bad?” She asked sympathetically.

                “Honestly” I stated with a sigh “I have no idea.”

                “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked sincerely.

                “Yes” I replied and then eyed the two unfamiliar demigods sitting in the seats in front of us “No…. I mean…. maybe later.”

                Lou Ellen chuckled at me knowingly “We can talk at the airport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ready so many fics with Nico being insecure and Will being confident- I liked writing Will being a little insecure (EVERYONE gets nervous telling someone they like them).
> 
> Plus babbling Will is just the most adorable thing ever!
> 
> I always picture Will being the one to confess his feelings first.
> 
> I seriously considered writing this chapter twice - Once from Will's POV and one from Nico's - I personally love writing (and reading) scenes like that because you get each character view on a significant moment, but I didn't know if other people would find it boring- So if a second chapter retelling the scene from Nico's POV is worth doing let me know.


	7. Unforeseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured since I was late in posting this week, I would post asap as an apology.
> 
> It's their first kiss again from Nico's POV.
> 
> I forgot to put this in the notes for the last chapter but when I was writing the scene from Will's POV I was listening to the Coin song 'Talk too Much' and it totally fit the scene.

            For once I was up early, probably because I had never really slept the night before. Today was the day that I had been dreading for weeks, Will was leaving camp. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, I couldn’t stop thinking about him so I had spent most the night awake and alone playing solitary in my bed to pass the time.

            I felt like such a jumble of emotion I didn’t really know what to do. I was sad Will was leaving, he was my friend and I was going to be lonely without him around. But I was also mad at myself, as much as I had tried to not make the same mistakes I made with Percy, to develop romantic feelings for someone who wouldn’t reciprocate I had. I liked Will, he was funny, smart, confident, and absolutely gorgeous- he was practically impossible not to fall for him.

            Around breakfast time I gave up trying to untangle my feelings, discarded my playing cards and forced myself to get dressed. I had never really given much thought to what I wore or really what I looked like so I hadn’t bothered to get any new clothes. Everything I had were hand-me-downs gathered by Piper. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans that I tended to favor mainly because they were the only thing that fit me that wasn’t sweatpants. I grabbed a plain black t-shirt that was a bit big for me, but all the rest were rapidly becoming too small. Soon I would be forced to actually go shopping for some new clothes.

Once I was dressed I headed to the dining pavilion. I figured, or maybe it would be better to say, I hoped I would see Will there. Maybe we could spend some time together before he left, just as friends of course. I could do that, I told myself, I could shove my inappropriate feelings for Will back and pretend they didn’t exist. I had done it with Percy for years and that had only been mildly soul crushing.

            I was hopeless I thought as I took a seat at table one. The whole meal I was distracted, my eyes kept darting toward the Apollo table but Will never showed. As the meal came to an end and demigods started to head off I began to panic- Had Will already left? Without even saying good bye?

            I left breakfast making some excuse to Percy and Jason about why I couldn’t spar and headed toward cabin seven. When I got there the golden cabin of Apollo looked like a beehive, it was so alive with activity. The Apollo cabin was one of the largest cabins at Camp Half-Blood with close to twenty campers and all of them seemed to be bustling in and around the cabin. Most of them appeared to be packing which made sense because only a handful of them where year around campers.

            I stood just outside the door for a long time trying to figure out what do. I didn’t go to other campers’ cabins except for Percy and Jason’s. He had been to the Apollo cabin a few times with Will but he had never gone there by himself. It felt strange, I didn’t know if I should knock- I probably wouldn’t be welcome. So I stood there frozen like an idiot until someone noticed me.

            “Di Angelo?” A girl called from behind me. I turned to see an athletic looking blond wearing a pink tank top and cut off shorts with wild curls barely pulled back and hazel eyes looking at him brightly. I recognized her as one of Will’s siblings, her name was Kayla.

            “Um, yeah” I shifted on my feet uncomfortably “Sorry” I apologized and went to take a step away from the cabin.

            “Sorry for what?” She laughed “Are you looking for Will?”

            “Ay, yeah” I admitted looked down at my shoes.

            “Fantastic” Kayla declared much to my surprise, I looked up at her confused, she just smiled at me knowingly, although whatever she knew I wasn’t in on “I know he would want to see you before he leaves” She pointed in the direction of the infirmary “He’s rushing through the end of the season infirmary checks. I’m sure he would love for you to visit.”

            “Um” I pushed my hair back and hoped I wasn’t sure how to take any of that “Thanks” I mumbled.

            “No problem” She smiled at me and waved me on like a mother telling her kid to hurry along. I did, but more so to avoid any further conversation, I still wasn’t the best people person.

            I walked to the infirmary trying to figure out what I was going to say. When I reached the infirmary I still had no idea, I thought about turning back but I couldn’t get my feet to move in any direction but forward.

Stepping through the entrance I saw Will walking around the infirmary. Clearly immersed in his work, he kept looking from the clipboard in his hands to various shelves around the room as he muttered to himself. Will was so engrossed he didn’t noticed me standing there, so I took advantage and took a minute to really take Will in. His blond hair was messy as usual and looked almost white against his tan skin. For once he wasn’t wearing his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt instead wearing a simple white t-shirt, with blue shorts and lime green flip flops. I wished he was wearing the Camp Half-Blood shirt because the simple white T brought attention to his broad shoulders and toned chest- it was distracting.

I took a few more steps into the infirmary and gave a small cough to get Will’s attention. Will stopped in his tracks and looked up at me. He smiled at me sincerely and I did my best to not squirm “Hey” I gave a half-hearted wave before I realized how idiotic I must have looked “Um one of your siblings said I’d find you here.” I commented before nervously beginning to pick at my nails.

Will smiled at my more brightly and let out a little laugh “Yeah, well that’s usually a safe bet.”

            I smirked, Will was definitely a workaholic but at least he admitted it. I wondered how the infirmary would run when he wasn’t around. That thought reminded me of why I was here and I looked away trying to find somewhere safe to focus. “So I ah…” I wished I had figured out something to say before I had gotten to the infirmary then maybe this would have been easier. Then again, Will was watching me with his beautiful sky blue eyes which made it difficult to remember my own name “Well, I know you’re leaving today and I wanted to say bye…” I sighed and took several steps into the infirmary and leaned against the closest cot to where Will was standing “and um….” I looked up at Will who seemed to be watching critically “I guess I wish you weren’t leaving.”

            Will smirked and I could have sworn a soft blush colored his cheeks, but it couldn’t have, that just wouldn’t make sense. He let out a soft sigh “Yeah, me too… I ah well” Will took several steps forward until he was very much in my personal space. Will was always kind of touchy, and I had gotten used to it for the most part but every once and a while he did something that took it further and I found my heart pounding, my palms sweating and had sudden difficulties breathing, like now “I’ve really wanted to tell you something for a while now…” My heart sputtered and I forced myself to school my features as I choked down the giddy sense of hope that threatened to bubble up in my chest.

            Will took another step forward so there was only inches between us now. The look in Will’s eyes were intense and unfamiliar. No one had ever looked at me like that before I was frozen too unsure of what was going to happen next to do anything but wait. Will said nothing, instead he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against my own.

            Will was kissing me? Will was kissing me! I didn’t know how to process that as I sat there motionless with Will’s lips against mine. I kept thinking that couldn’t actually be happening, Will Solace- beautiful, sweet, intelligent Will Solace couldn’t be actually be kissing _me_.

            Will pulled away too soon and I it dawned on me that I had just had my first kiss- with my dream guy- and I hadn’t even participated. I stared at Will in shock and confusion, part of me still not sure that had actually just happened.

            He took a step back giving me some space, this time there was no denying Will was blushing. Will started rubbing at his neck, which was this habit he had when he was flustered, and looked around “Um sorry” He apologized and then let out a little sigh “I guess I should just say it.” He exclaimed “I like you. I mean like I _really_ like you. I **LIKE** like you.” Will rolled his eyes and started to pace a little in front of me “I can’t believe I just said _LIKE_ like.” he moaned “That sounded both stupid and childish.” He paused and took a controlled breath “Okay, let me try this again. I have a crush on you.” he declared and sighed like just saying the words had lifted a weight “I actually have for a while.”

            I blinked at him, not sure my ears had heard him right or maybe this was some sort of strange dream. Will was looking at me expectantly and my tongue felt thick and for the life of me I couldn’t remember how to make words. Will’s eyes darted down to the floor and he held up his hands in surrender “but” he started and his voice sounded unsure. It was strange to hear Will sound anything but confident “I mean if you don’t want…… if you’re not interested…” Will looked deflated and I desperately tried to get my mouth to make noise with no success. I wanted to scream ‘Of course I’m interested’ but I couldn’t get it to come out “If you just want to be friends, I get that and I can be cool with it” Will gave me a sad sort of smile “no awkwardness, I swear” he let out a nervous laugh “because I really like hanging out with you and I would rather have that and nothing more than nothing at all.”

            Will fell silent and looked down at his hands. I knew he was waiting for me to say something and my mouth still refused to work. Bitterly, I wondered how I could face down armies of monsters by myself without a pause but the world’s most perfect guy tells me he likes me and I freeze like complete idiot. Finally, after what felt like an eternity my tongue managed to move “Um”

            Will look both surprised that I was speaking and nervous “You don’t have to say anything right now” Will insisted and I started to wonder if he was already rethinking everything he had said “If you need to think I get that.”

            I took a breath and went to speak, to tell Will I didn’t need time. I knew exactly what I wanted and how I felt. I didn’t even get out the start of a syllable when a demigod girl with wild dark hair, stormy dark eyes, and a caramel complexion came storming in “Will, you’re holding us……” She stopped mid-sentence and eyed us suspiciously for a moment. I felt my face burn and I took a sudden and serious interest in my shoes. The girl took a half a step back toward the door “I’ll just give you a minute.”

            “I’m so sorry” Will apologized as I met his gaze “but I have to go or I’ll miss my flight.”

            I nodded with understanding, although part of me wanted to tell him to forget his flight but I didn’t. Will reluctantly turned on his heels and it hit me that he was really leaving, and I had no time. “Will?” I called out, stopping him with my voice.

            He turned and looked at me nervously “Yeah?”

            “Um” I muttered as my confidence waning “Could I write you, maybe?”

            Will’s whole face lit up as he smiled at me widely. My heart literally skipped a beat when he did that “I would love that!” Will ripped off a piece of paper from his clipboard and scribbled something on it before handing it to me “Here’s my address.”

            I looked at the paper, Will’s address written in his sloppy handwriting for a moment before tucking it in my back pocket “I’ll write” I promised.

            “Me too” Will replied.

            “Will?” The girl demigod from before called from outside the infirmary door “We really have to go.” she informed sounding apologetic.

            “Sorry” Will apologized again and groaned. With clear reluctance Will looked toward the door “Um bye” he managed and I waved even though I wasn’t sure he saw me.

            With Will gone I sat in the empty infirmary trying to make sense of what had just happened. It seemed so impossible that I was having a hard time believing it was real. A boy liked me and it wasn’t just any boy it was the boy, the boy I liked. On top of that he kissed me- he actually kissed me. Gods, I couldn’t believe I had just had my first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico had his first kiss :)
> 
> So I have good news and bad news.
> 
> I'll start with the bad news: I'm sick which really sucks for me- I have a awful cold (in the middle of summer because I'm special that way).
> 
> Now the good news: Sitting here sick and kind of miserable I have been writing a ton because I really don't want to get off the couch- I've written two chapters for the sequel and outlined two more (and the day isn't even over yet).
> 
> Also, I think I finally came up with a name for the sequel. I'm thinking 'Normal Lives'
> 
> Thoughts?


	8. Iris Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! 
> 
> Minor smut warning ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

            Will and I wrote back and forth frequently, typically one or two letters a week. We didn’t talk about the kiss, if I had to guess I figured Will was waiting for me to bring it up but I didn’t. It’s not that I didn’t want to, because it’s all I can think about. Will’s lips had been both soft and commanding, and he tasted like lemons and honey. It had been too short but still amazing. But one thing stopped me from mentioning it; I hadn’t kissed Will back. I had been so surprised at the time I froze and by the time I snapped out of it, it was too late. I wished more than anything I had kissed him back.

            Still, the letters never seem strained or forced. Will never seemed frustrated or impatient that I didn’t bring it up. Actually they were easy, comfortable, a lot like it had been before Will had left when we would hang out. I honestly started looking forward to them, they became the highlight of my week.  It went like that for a couple months until at the bottom of one of Will’s letters Will made a request:

 

_‘I was hoping I could iris message you on October 27 th at 8 pm (your time), would that be alright?’_

 

            My first reaction was I couldn’t think of anything I wanted more but I couldn’t actually say that. Instead I responded:

 

                        _‘Sure, but why that day specifically?’_

 

            Will’s response came two weeks later with apologies that it had taken him so long to get back to me, explaining his soccer (football to the rest of the world) team had made states so he had lots of extra practices. The actually answer to my inquiry was buried between a compliant about having to run laps at practice and an absent observation about how the weather was starting to get a little chillier:

 

                        _‘It’s my birthday, and I’d like to see a friendly face’_

            So on October 27th at 7:58 pm I sat in my cabin trying not to think about it. I had been pretty much useless the entire day trying not to think about it. About a half an hour earlier I had completely given up on the homework Chiron had assigned. It wouldn’t be too big of an issue since I was already ahead in my studies, before everything happened with the Lotus Hotel and Westover Academy I was always good at school. I had grabbed a book, At the Mountains of Madness by H.P. Lovecraft, but I couldn’t actually focus on its content so I found myself reading the same paragraph over and over again.

            At what felt like the hundredth time I read the sentence ‘ _Our borings, of varying depth according to the promise held out by the upper soil or rock, were to be confined to exposed or nearly exposed land surfaces—these inevitably being slopes and ridges because of the mile or two-mile thickness of solid ice overlying the lower levels._ ’ A rippling, shinning screen of light appeared with Will’s face and torso appeared in front of me.

            “I’m so, so sorry” Will exclaimed. His hair looked somewhat matted and he looked slightly flushed “Practice ran late and well, it’s a really long story but I’m really sorry”

            I had to fight back the feeling of embarrassment, Will was in my bedroom, maybe not for real but still. I set down my book and looked the clock- it was 8:02. “It’s fine” I shrugged before adding “um happy birthday.”

            Will smiled widely “Thanks!”

            “Um” I wasn’t sure what to say, that was the nice thing about letters I got time to think through what I was going to say, I missed that “How’s your day been?”

            “You know, not bad” Will replied thoughtfully “except for practice running late and the fact that I’m pretty sure I smell like a dirty gym sock right now” Will turned his head and pulled a piece of his shirt up to his nose and smelled it. “Gross” He declared and I laughed “Yeah, I can’t live like this” He commented absently before pulling his shirt up and over his head and tossing it somewhere off screen “That’s better!”

            Oh great, now Will was shirtless and in my bedroom (kinda) I thought. I literally had to bit my tongue to hold in a whimper at the sight. Will had broad shoulders and a well-toned chest. Even in fall his skin was sun-kissed and, much like his cheeks, his torso was covered with a generous spray of freckles. I felt my face burn and I tried to find somewhere safe to look.

            “So how are things at camp?” Will asked. Either not noticing my embarrassment or deciding to ignore it, either way I was appreciated it.

            “Um, still pretty quiet” I managed “Chiron thinks that maybe defeating Gaea may have lulled monsters into a temporary sleep but we…”

            “Should still be on alert” Will finished my thought. “Yeah, I know the drill”

            “Um yeah” I muttered weakly as my eyes wandered down to Will’s chest and all those freckles. I wondered what it would be like to kiss those freckles or trace them with my fingers like I was playing connect the dots. These were far from a safe train of thought and I tried my best to push it out of my mind.

            “Nico, are you okay?” Will asked and I snapped back to reality realizing I had been lost in my very inappropriate thoughts too long to go unnoticed.

            “Yeah, sorry” I apologized embarrassed as I looked down at hands. I suddenly really wished we were just talking on the phone, where I couldn’t see him, and he couldn’t see me. “Why?”

            “I asked what you have been up to?” Will explained “You sure you’re okay? you seem distracted.”

            “Yeah” I muttered and pushed my hair back with one hand ruthlessly before blurting out “Are you literally covered in freckles?”

            Will laughed good-naturedly as his cheeks pinked. He tilted his head slightly and rubbed at the back of his neck “Yeah, you could say that” he admitted.

            I couldn’t believe I had actually asked him that. My face burned and I felt like I might literally die of embarrassment. Will was kind, because he was Will and he was always kind, and he didn’t comment further. We talked for a few more minutes before a female voice on Will’s end shouted something about dinner and Will said he had to go.

            “But um this was really nice” Will stated with a smile.

            “Yeah, it was” I agreed even though my cheeks still felt hot.

            “Maybe we can do this more often” Will suggested sound hopeful.

            “Yeah, I guess that would be okay” I agreed trying to not sound too excited by the idea but in my head I was screaming.

            “Great” Will beamed at me brightly “Okay well bye I guess.” I saw Will’s hand reach out and pass through the screen and it disintegrated.

I was alone again in the darkness of the Hades cabin. I fell sideways onto my bed and rolled over onto my back. I stared up at my dark ceiling and tried not to think about caramel skin and freckles that out-numbered the stars.

 

 

One Hour Later

            Lying in bed with nothing but my own thoughts I found it impossible not to think about Will, so I made myself comfortable for the night, discarding my t-shirt and throwing on a pair of sweatpants, and tried to busy myself. I had studied the periodic table of elements, thought about Will’s broad shoulders no doubt toned from years of archery practice, reviewed my math facts, thought about the way Will’s eyes glistened when he smiled, recited The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe from memory, and I pictured Will’s chest covered with freckles. Freckles, that’s where my mind started down a dangerous road. Will had implied he was covered in freckles which meant he had them in other places too. I started to imagine all the other places Will had freckles.

            I had never let myself think like this with Percy, partially because I had been younger then and didn’t feel the growing hunger for something _physical_ yet and partially because Percy was always unattainable. With Will it was different, Will wanted me back and I knew that, he had told me that. So it was harder to stop my mind from wondering.

            As I started to imagine running my hands over Will’s body, using my fingers to play connect the dots with his many freckles. I began to feel my own arousal straining against my boxers and sweatpants, demanding my attention. I hesitated, it wasn’t like I had never touched myself before but I had never done it while thinking about someone I actually _knew_ , someone I _liked_ , before.

            I retrieved a small bottle of lotion I had hidden in the bedside table and slowly worked out of my pants and boxers. I placed a small amount of lotion in my hand before wrapping his fingers around his own length. My mind immediately went to Will’s touch, between the infirmary and all the time we had spent together before he had left I was familiar with it. At the time I had just figured it was a medical thing, Will constantly touching me, but after Will kissed me I had wondered if maybe there had been more to it than that.

Still, Will’s skin had always been warm, his fingers slightly calloused, his grip firm. I tried to imagine it was him touching me as I started to slowly stroke my own length. I thought of Will’s skilled hands and what it would feel like if he were the one gripping my erection.

I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning as even the slow motion pushed me toward the edge. My body tensing, my nerves screaming, and liquid fire pooling low in my stomach. I started moving my hand more urgently as my mind wondered to other things- My hands running over Will’s muscular body, the taste of his skin on my lips. I tried to imagine what Will would look like naked, as a son of Apollo every inch of his body was probably perfect. I thought about touching Will _everywhere_.

I imagined Will touching me back. His strong hands wondering over my bare skin, his soft lips against my skin as he kissed a trail down my body. The thought of Will taking me into his mouth was what caused me to climax, spilling hot in my hand and across my stomach. This time I couldn’t stop myself from moaning, and I was embarrassingly aware that I had moaned Will’s name. I gave myself a few last gentle strokes as I felt my member pulse in my hand before release myself.

Once the pleasure past and I came to my senses I cleaned myself up and redressed. All the evidence taken care of, I laid in my bunk a strange mix of emotions clouding my thoughts- there was shame but I was used to that one (and if I were really being honest I didn’t feel as ashamed as I probably should have been), but there was also a weird sense of … hope?

I spent most of the night awaking thinking, trying to figure out what exactly I was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally picked Will's birthday at random.
> 
> As I've said I love the idea of Nico being smart, and H.P. Lovecraft seemed appropriate reading material for a son of Hades. 
> 
> Will was just looking for a reason to take off his shirt and show off his body.
> 
> Will's freckles are one of my favorite things ;)
> 
> Reminder: The first chapter of 'Normal Lives' will be posted tomorrow.


	9. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut Warning* The entire chapter is pretty much smut so if you don't want to read smut you should walk away now.
> 
> There are hints to things that I plan on bringing up in Normal Lives so happy hunting for those that are interested.
> 
> Speaking of Normal Lives next chapter will be up tomorrow.

                I didn’t remember waking up, but there I was laying in my bed staring into the dark, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that I had plastered on my ceiling when I was ten. My room was warm, spring seemed to be starting early this year so I was sleeping in nothing but my boxers with only a thin sheet. A breeze pushed through my open window felt cool on my skin which was nice.

                It took me a while to notice something was off, an unfamiliar weight at the foot of my bed. I probably should have been worried, I mean I’m a demigod, there could have been a monster at the foot of my bed, but I wasn’t. I pushed up on my elbows and looked down to find a person sitting there. From the dim light coming through my window I could only make him out in broad strokes- dark hair, darker clothes, pale skin – but I still knew who it was immediately “Nico?” I pushed up the rest of the way and noticed how the boy smirked at me “What are you doing here?”

                Nico leaned in closer, and I could make out the sharp features of his face- his slender nose, pouty lips and soulful, dark eyes. I noticed something else as well, Nico’s hair was different. The last time I had seen him Nico’s hair was curly and a bit shaggy but now it was trimmed in one of those ‘in’ hairstyles where the back and sides were short but the top was longer. Nico hadn’t mentioned getting a haircut in any of his letters but he might not have thought it was important. It looked good on him, and I had to resist the urge to reach out and run my fingers through it.

                “You left something of yours at camp” Nico stated, there was a mischievous look in his eye that I was unfamiliar with “I wanted to return it to you.”

                Before I could really think Nico closed the little distance there was between us and pressed his lips against mine. It was everything I remembered and more because this time Nico was kissing me back. Nico pulled away first and for a second I sat there numbly with my eyes closed, when I opened them Nico was sitting on my bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers smirking at me. More details about Nico were different; he appeared to have several tattoos that I hadn’t see on his chest (I had seen Nico shirtless for _medical reasons_ )- there was a stylized black sun on his left pec and a small flock of tiny blackbirds picking up over the waistband of his boxers by the inside of his right hip bone. There was also a tattoo I couldn’t make out peeking out of his boxers on his left thigh.

                That’s when I realized I didn’t remember waking up because I hadn’t, this was a dream. My horny teenage brain had decided to complicate my already complicated feelings about Nico (read: wanting him more than anything but unsure if he wants me back) by hitting me with a sex dream. It’s not like I had never had a sex dream before but never about Nico specifically, more like a blurry Nico-like guy, and they had never seemed so real or focused as this did.

                “Isn’t that what you wanted?” Dream Nico asked me playfully.

                “More than anything” I admitted because it was a dream, my dream, and I didn’t have to worry that he didn’t want me or that I would completely freak him out. He smiled at me, and I reached out my hand and let my fingers graze his cheek. Dream Nico sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned into the touch “I’ve wanted you.”

                I let my fingers fall away and Nico’s eyes fluttered open and met mine intensely “I’m here now” He stated “You can have me.”

                I became acutely aware that my heart was pounding “This isn’t real” I stated reluctantly trying to ignore the very real feeling erection straining against the fabric of my boxers “It’s just a dream.”

                “Dreams are a kind of reality” Dream Nico replied, his logic very seductive. He leaned over until his cheek was grazing mine and his lips were at my ear. He spoke the next words in the softest of whispers “In this moment, this is the only reality that matters.” He pulled back only slightly. Just enough so we could gaze into each other’s eyes, our noses almost touching.

                I could feel his breath on my skin, smell his musk, in that moment it really seemed real. I couldn’t stop myself, I closed the little distance between us and pressed my lips against his. He kissed back, his soft lips moving insistently against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair before letting one come to rest on the back of Nico’s slender neck. My other hand run down the smooth skin of his bare back and gently urged Nico to move closer. I pressed my tongue forward and Nico lips parted allowing me entrance. Nico had wrapped one arm around my waist and one around my neck and had buried his fingers in my hair.

                I wanted more, I wanted closer but with both of us sitting up on our knees we were as close as we could manage. Slowly, I worked to change our position, Nico complied, and our lips never broke contact. Then Nico was laying on his back and I was laying on my side next to him propped up on an elbow. For a minute I continued to kiss him as I let my free hand run along his bare chest and stomach, soaking in the feeling of his skin before I moved from his lips and started to kiss along his delicate neck.

                “Will” Dream Nico purred “I want you, all of you” He declared. Later, I would criticize myself for thinking something so cliché. In the moment I groaned and let my hand wander to the waistband of Nico’s boxers.

                I pulled them off easily even though I was only using one hand (dream logic can be nice that way) and exposed what lay underneath the boxer’s black fabric. This was a part of Nico I hadn’t seen in real life, it was kinda hard to come up with a medical reason for that one (‘Oh you’re feeling a little tired today? Well, get naked so I can examine your dick.’ - See, it just doesn’t work). Apparently my imagination decided to go big or go home. I mean I knew I was far from small but I am also 6’2’’ so it’s proportional. Nico is on the shorter side and has a delicate build so in my conscious mind I always figured he was on the larger end of average (due to being a demigod). Under me, Nico was probably around the same measurements I was but compared to his slender thighs he looked ….. well damn, he looked huge.

“You’re staring?” Dream Nico stated teasingly.

I hummed examining every bare inch of him slowly “Sorry” I apologized absently “Wasn’t what I was expecting.” I ran my hands across newly exposed skin and noted the small flock of blackbirds I spotted earlier by Nico’s hipbone actually started out as a black feather and slowly transformed, and as for the tattoo on his outer thigh- it was a bow with an arrow notched and pulled taught. I licked my lips absently before adding “not that I’m complaining.”

Dream Nico smirked at me, one of his great amused smirks that usually made my heart flutter. I leaned down and kissed the teasing expression right off his face. Dream Nico laughed softly against my lips before returning my kiss. The longing that had filled our embrace quickly turned hungry, and I felt nimble fingers tugging at my boxers. I wiggled my hips to assist the son of Hades stripping me of my last piece of clothing.

Nico’s hands gripped my hips and greedily pulled me down until I was laying on top of him so we were pressed tightly against each other. I could feel Nico’s erection against my own, pressing into my stomach. I surprised myself by letting out a small whine as Nico moved away from my lips and began kissing down my neck.

Dream Nico sucked and licked a trail down my throat and over my clavicle and I sighed as his actions caused a sharp pulse of passion to run down my body to pool in my groin. “Nico” I moaned softly as my body took over and rolled my hips cause our erections to rub against each other.

“Will!” Nico exclaimed at the motion, his head rolling back as he arched off the bed. I attacked the newly exposed flesh of Nico’s throat, nibbling on tender skin just hard enough to leave marks, and cause Nico to whimper beneath me as he slowly opened his legs until I was seated between them with Nico’s legs pressing against my hips.     

I groaned and shifted my position, the slight change in position resulted it my member sliding between the cheeks of Nico’s tight ass. There was a sudden tightness along my shaft and I whimpered “Oh Gods!”

“Will” Nico panted against my ear “I want it! I want you!” Nico’s hand pressed against my back urgently “Do it Will! Please, take me!”

I groaned and shifted my position until I felt the head of my erection pressing against Nico’s tight entrance, later conscious-me would realize we skipped about twenty steps here but I guess in dreams you could do that and things could still be amazing. I pressed forward and gasped at the feeling of _tight_ and _heat_. I had never actually been with anyone before, and it wasn’t like porn was really descriptive of the actual sensation but this is what I imagined it would feel like.

“Oh Gods, Will!” Nico cried and grasped my shoulders desperately. My head fell forward, resting in the crook of Nico’s delicate neck as I panted. I gripped Nico’s muscular thighs pulling them up to rest just above my hip bones before I thrusted forward.

“Nico” I sighed as I felt myself move within him. The sensation was intense and I felt the growing pressure of arousal deep in my groin.

“Will!” Nico moaned beneath me as his hands pawed at my bare skin.

“Nico!” I began moving more quickly, desperate for _more_. Nico withered and moaned loudly as I thrusted into him.

“It feels so good” Nico cried “Will!” he cried before shuttering beneath me and spilling hot white fluid across his stomach.

Nico’s sharp features twisted in ecstasy was gorgeous; his cheeks were flush, his pouty lip hanged open in a silent gasp, his large eyes closed as the orgasm overwhelmed him. Seeing him so undone was beyond hot, the pressure in my gut was becoming unbearable. “Nico!”

“WILL!” Dream Nico’s mouth moved as if he were the one speaking but it wasn’t his voice…. it was my cousin Dean’s. The feeling of a hand on my shoulder changed and I was being shaken roughly.

I shot up in bed and blinked hard at the bright light streaming through my bedroom windows “What the hell?” I groaned and squinted in the direction of the person standing by my bed. I literally could not think of a worse interruption.

“Sorry man” Dean apologized with a laugh “didn’t want to interrupt what sounded like a pretty … um…. exciting dream but we’re going to be late for practice.” my cousin shrugged and now that I was adjusted to the light I could actually make him out. We looked a lot alike, so much so people often thought we were brothers. We were the same height with similar builds but while we were both blond his hair was darker, closer to a light brown, and his eyes were hazel not blue. Currently, he was dressed in his soccer jersey and matching shorts. He was smirking at me like the whole thing was really amusing which I didn’t appreciate.

“Huh?” I asked rather dumbly. I wasn’t really awake yet, and my mind was still on the dream that he had just rudely interrupted.

“Soccer practice” Dean stated more slowly, like I was an idiot “I’m your ride remember?”

“I had an alarm” I stated confused looking toward my alarm clock shocked that it read 8:36 am, which was an hour and a half past the time my alarm was set for.

“Yeah, apparently you slept through that” Dean replied, and I could tell his patience with me was wearing thin. I got it, the couch’s penalty for being late to practice was running extra laps, which he made the entire team do so for the rest of practice everyone would then extra hard to hit you in the face with a soccer ball. “It must have been one hell of a dream; you never sleep in” he commented.

I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed ruthlessly, trying to scrub away the mental image of Nico naked underneath me, moaning my name. “You could say that” I replied.

 “So who was it?” Dean asked with a grin “Scarlett Johannsson?” 

“Get out of my room” I groaned before glaring at him.

“Oh come on, you can tell me! We’re family” He insisted with a laugh “Jennifer Lawrence?”

“Seriously” I growled “get out of my room, I need to get dressed.”

“Jessica Alba?” Dean thought about it for a moment before getting this ‘ah ha’ look and pointing at me excitedly “I got it! It was your little pen-pal from camp!”

I started at him in shock “What?”

“Dude, you’re so obvious” He explained amused “whenever you get one of her letters you pretty much act like a twelve-year-old girl at a one-direction-concert.” Dean smiled proudly “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” I admitted because he was, more or less, but I wasn’t going to go correcting his inaccurate assumptions about my sexual preference “you’re right, now get out of my room so can get dressed”

“Dude, you have it so bad!” he exclaimed with a laugh before shrugging “I’ll be downstairs, but hurry up I fucking hate running laps.” He declared as he walked out the door.

I did what I was told; after a quick run to the bathroom, I got dressed and grabbed my gym bag. Before running downstairs and out the door I grabbed my phone. As a demigod, we weren’t supposed to have cell phones but mine had been a magical gift from my dad (or at least that is what the note said when it appeared in my cabin) after the Battle of Manhattan- it wouldn’t attract monsters.

I shuffled through the screens until I reached a running text conversation with Lou Ellen. She did not have a magical cell phone but she was crazy good with the mist so she could block the monster attracting signal for short periods of time so she had a phone. For the most part she kept it off, only turning it on to check it a couple times a day. I shot her a quick text with read:

 

_To Lou: Can you just be friends with someone when you’ve literally dreamed of making love to them?_

 

It wasn’t until after practice that I got a reply, actually I got several. The first had arrived almost immediately after I had sent my earlier.

 

_From Lou: I just want to say how damned adorable you are, saying ‘making love’ instead of ‘having sex’._

About an hour later she had sent another one.

 

_From Lou: I actually made-out with Kayla and we’re still really close friends, and I was pretty friendly with Hazel when the Romans were at camp, and I’ve definitely thought about what it would be like to take her to bed._

The last text had come in about ten minutes before I got home from practice.

 

_From Lou: But Will I’m not in love with Kayla or Hazel, I haven’t nursed a crush on them for years. The friend-zone is a dangerous place, it can leave you with just enough hope that you can’t move on, trapping you in a situation where your pinning for someone who doesn’t want you back._

I groaned, I had expected something a bit more upbeat from Lou Ellen, who was usually upbeat or at least mildly inappropriate. I sent her a quick replied before jumping in the shower.

 

_To Lou: Gee, thanks for the uplifting words Lou._

When I got out of the shower I had two missed messages

 

_From Lou: Hey, I just want you to be prepared for the worst, but I’m still routing for you little buddy!_

I smiled and read the next one

 

_From Lou: Out of curiosity in your dream who was on top?_

There was the Lou I knew and for some reason still hung around with, I sent a short reply.

 

 _To Lou: I’m so not answering that._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you weren't sure, this was the dream Will was referred to in Extras
> 
> Can I say how nice it was to write smut with out having to use google translate for the Italian (which sucks I know but speaking a foreign language is not one of my talents).
> 
> Also, I know this was different from my typical smut scenes (I like to think of this as the blurry watercolor version) but Will's a virgin and it is a dream so that was kind of what I was going for.
> 
> So Nico's tattoos- Will is the son of Apollo, god of prophecy, so maybe Will has some latent psychic ability.


	10. Unexpected Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little on the short side, but honestly it's one of my favorites.
> 
> Still taking ideas for Normal Lives (next chapter will be up in the next two days).
> 
> Enjoy one very fluffy chapter.

I was grateful when Jason had come by my cabin and asked if I wanted to spare. If I had been honest I would have answered no, because I really wasn’t in the mood but it gave me an excuse to get out of my cabin so I agreed. Anything to get me away from the letter sitting on my desk, read more times than I could remember. It was from Will, and it had been sitting there read for two plus weeks and I still hadn’t written a response.

            It wasn’t that I didn’t want to respond because I did, and there wasn’t anything particularly difficult to reply to, it was pretty much the same as all the other letters we had exchanged light and friendly chitchat. That was kind of the problem, everything was so pure and friendly I was started think the kiss hadn’t actually happened, that I had imagined it. Even if I hadn’t, maybe Will regretted it, maybe that’s why he had said all that stuff about how they could just be friends and hadn’t brought it up since. I was ashamed to say I was frightened; I didn’t want to go through the whole Percy thing again. So I took the distraction that Jason offered, glad that it got me away from my desk and got my mind off of Will’s words and sheets of blank paper.

Sparing with Jason was a good distraction. He may have decided to identify himself as a Greek but his fighting style was very Roman; minimalist with lots of jabs and thrusts. As a former leader of the cohort, he was a thoughtful fighter- the exact opposite of Percy who was all instinct. The match required all my attention or Jason would have overtaken me, so I was forced to stay in the moment.

After, I was bone tired and ready for a shower; I told Jason I’d see him at dinner and headed toward my cabin. Honestly, I wasn’t paying much attention to my surroundings, normally I didn’t have to- summer session hadn’t started yet so there wasn’t that many campers around and the ones that were there knew to get out of my way. I didn’t see someone standing on the porch of my cabin until I was almost on the steps and even then I only noticed because they called my name. “Nico hey!”

I looked up and there was Will standing on my porch smiling at me. He was wearing light washed jeans that looked well-worn and had a few rips, a plain white t-shirt that made his tan skin look darker in comparison and a chocolatey colored sweater that made his blue eyes look more blue. His hair was still as blond and shaggy as I remember and he still had the spray of freckles across his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose that haunted my dreams. He managed to look better then I remembered, how was that fair? “Will?” I exclaimed stopping in my tracks, unable to hide my surprise.

“Hi” Will greeted again, this time with a little wave “You look…..”

“Sweaty?” I offered. Considering Jason and I had been sparing for near an hour it was the nicest adjective I could think of.

Will let out a little laugh, soft and friendly “I was going to say great” he replied rubbing at the back of his neck “but sweaty works too.”

“Um” I could feel my face burn and hoped I could pass it off as result of my recent exertion “What are you doing back?” I asked rather insensitively.

“Oh” Will looked down at his feet “Well, Kayla and Austin are kind of awful at keeping the infirmary running and I had spring break so I thought I’d come back and make sure things weren’t too messed up” He shrugged.

I felt disappointed in spite of myself, he wasn’t here for me and he wasn’t planning on staying “Oh, that makes sense” I offered weakly.

            “Yeah, and I don’t know” Will seemed to be babbling at this point but I didn’t have the heart to stop him “I guess since I was back that maybe we could hang out or something?”

            “Oh” I responded suddenly very aware of my heart pounding in my chest “I was just about to take a shower” I explained pointing weakly at my cabin door “I was just sparing with Jason”

            “Yeah, of course” Will stated stepping off my porch and walking so close I could feel the heat coming off his body “but after dinner there’s a sing-along” Will offered “Maybe we can sit together?”

            That sounded like a date, I thought and my heart was suddenly trying to escape my chest and my palms were oozing sweat- if I had to fight at that moment my sword would have probably slipped from my hands like a wet bar of soap. “I can’t sing” I offered dumbly.

            Will laughed softly “Neither can I” he said sympathetically “We could not sing together?”

            “Okay” I agreed and could already feel myself starting to panic.

            “Great!” Will smiled brightly “I’ll see you then.”

            “Yeah, see you then” I replied weakly.

            Will continued smiled at me as he backed away “I guess I should get back to the infirmary” he explained “um bye” he waved

            “Bye” I waved back until Will finally turned around and ran toward the infirmary. I practically flew up the steps and into my cabin slamming the door behind me.

            Once inside and out of view I slide down the wall trying to catch my breath, it suddenly felt like I had run a marathon. My head spun with self-doubt and hope and I didn’t know if I should panic or feel dread. I don’t know how long it took me to collect myself and get up but eventually I did. Much on autopilot I striped out of my soiled clothes and stepped into a hot shower and let the steam carry my mind away from everything.

            At dinner I had a hard time focusing on anything but Will sitting with four or five of his siblings at the Apollo table. He talked a lot to the two around our age- Kayla and Austin- and occasionally he laughed. I few times I thought I caught him glancing in my direction but I looked away nervously before I could be sure. Luckily, my friends at table one didn’t really seem to notice my distraction as no one really expected me to talk all that much anyways, as long as I grunted a few times to show I was still amongst the living I was golden.

            After dinner we all walked together toward the amphitheater for the weekly sing-along. Tonight our little group of five was supposed to sit with the Aphrodite cabin- normally, since Jason and I were both a cabin of one we alternated between sitting with Piper’s cabin and Leo’s cabin- each cabin had about half a dozen year around campers. We were about to take our seats when someone caught me by the shoulder, I turned to find Will smiling at me. “Hi” I managed.

            “Hi” Will returned before pointing at the bench in front of us “So is this where we’re sitting?”

            “Um…” I glanced over my shoulder, Leo and Calypso were bickering about something and were oblivious, Piper was grinning at me encouragingly, and Jason was scowling disapprovingly over my head at the healer. I turned back to Will I replied “Yeah, I guess.”   

            I somehow ended up sandwiched between Jason and Will neither of whom seemed particularly inclined to give me much personal space- I guess for different reasons. Or rather I hoped- I don’t think I could survive Will somehow feeling some big brotheresque type feelings for me.

            Austin lead the sing-along and I did my best to follow along with the various songs but, technically speaking, of all the year around campers I had spent the least amount of time _actually_ at camp. Will sat next to me the whole time proving he hadn’t lied, he really could _not_ sing. At about the fourth or fifth song I felt Will’s pinky finger slide over mine.

            I looked down at my hand and saw Will’s pinky finger interlocked with my own. I looked back upward and saw Will looking back at me happily. It was too much- the feeling of Will’s fingers, the happy glint in his bright blue eyes- my brain short-circuited and I pushed forward pressing my lips against Will’s with all my might- with all my regret for not kissing Will back so many months earlier.

He kissed me back. I felt Will’s hand move to rest against the small of my back and I brought my hand up. I placed it on the back of his neck and urged him forward, deepening the kiss. My heart pounded in my chest. It was an amazing kiss, everything I remembered and more because this time I was kissing him as much as he was kissing me. Will still tasted like lemons and honey and his lips were moved gently but also with insistence. I remembered thinking I could kiss Will forever, that the whole world could disappear and I wouldn’t care.

            That’s when I remembered where we were- the amphitheater. We had been sitting together at the sing-along, surrounded by people when I had kissed Will. I realized I didn’t hear singing, I heard nothing except the crackle of the fire and the sound of insects. My heart started pounding in my chest for a completely different reason and I pulled back.

Quickly, my eyes darted around, taking in my surroundings. _Everyone’s_ eyes were on us, silently watching. The embarrassments were numerous and unbearable, I had been so worried that Percy would open his big mouth and the entire camp would fine out I was gay for so long and instead I announce it by kissing a boy in front of _everyone._

The thing about shadow travel that everyone seems to forget is that at night it’s easy, I barely have to think about it. At night shadows and darkness are everywhere. Sitting there with everyone still staring all I had to do was long to be elsewhere, in my cabin away from all the attention where I could hide and a shadow engulfed me and reappearing on my bunk in cabin 13. Sitting there in the dark I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are just so adorably awkward!
> 
> Gods I'm cooing over my own tooth-rotting fluffy (but it's a nice change, I feel like all I have been working on is smut lately).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	11. More then Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> It's been such a weird time for me personally I can't remember the last time I posted.
> 
> Smut Warning so if your not into smut stop reading about half way through the chapter.

                He kissed me, Nico Di Angelo actually kissed me. The feel of his cool hand on the back of my neck, his soft lips pressed against my own. He was a really good kisser I thought. I was so stunned; I mean when I had let my hand ghost over his I had half-expected him to pull away. I certainly didn’t think he would kiss me.

                My lips moved against his as a reflex, otherwise I felt stuck in place. Even after he pulled away, even after he literally disappeared, sinking into the darkness I couldn’t actually make myself move. Then I was hit square in the chest by a rhinestone encrusted sandal and I managed to move enough to look in the direction the shoe had come from. Kayla was sitting with her other shoe in hand clearly prepared to throw that one too. She was staring at me with a mix of shock and urgency. She mouthed ‘go’ and made a shoeing gesture. Right, I thought practically falling over as I tried to stand for the bench and started toward the cabins. As I stumbled toward the cabins I could have sworn I heard a girl say “Well, it’s about time.

                I guess I was making a big assumption that Nico would be in his cabin, with shadow travel he really could be anywhere, but it was the only place I could think to go. I figured if he wasn’t there I would just wait, he would have to come back eventually. As I walked in the dark by myself, resisting the urge to run all I could think was he kissed me. Part of me wanted to be mad, because he had shadow-travelled away but I couldn’t- he had kissed me.

                I took the steps of the Hades cabin two at a time, and I didn’t stop to knock on the door I just walked in. The space was impossibly dark, with only a few torches mounted to the wall burning with green flames. It was so dark I almost didn’t see him sitting on one of the bunks. He looked like he was trying to curl in on himself; his knees were pulled up against his chest and his head resting on his knees. If it wasn’t for the pale skin of his arms he would have completely blended into the darkness with his black clothes and dark hair hiding his face.

                “Nico?” I spoke cautiously taking a few steps into the cabin. Nico looked up, he’s dark eyes catching me in a critical look. Gods, earlier when I had said he looked great, it wasn’t a lie and it wasn’t just because he was all sweaty which was hot. He looked healthy, his skin no longer had a grey tint, and his bones no longer protruded like they were threatening to break through. His sharp features and large eyes still gave him a delicate appearance but he no longer looked breakable. Damn, he was pretty and he was staring at me like he didn’t know what to do with me and my heart was trying to crawl up into my throat “You kissed me.” I stated.

                Nico blinked at me a few times before speaking his tone was just as unreadable as his expression “You kissed me first.”

                I didn’t know how to take that, it almost sounded like an accusation “I did” I admitted taking half a step forward. I was still within reach of the door, and Nico was still sitting on his bunk which was frustratingly far away but I didn’t want to push, in a strange way, the way Nico was sitting looking at me reminded me of a wounded animal. I didn’t want to overstep and make him feel cornered. “So what does this…that” I pointed behind me as if to indicate the kiss or maybe the amphitheater “mean?”

                Nico blinked at me again as he pushed himself forward to the edge of the bunk and brought his feet to rest on the floor “I don’t understand the question.” He stated.

                I gulped for air and looked down at my hands aware that his dark eyes were still on me “You kissed me” I repeated more quietly then before “Does that mean you want to be more than just friends?”

                “Is that what you want?” Nico replied and I looked up at him surprised. He was staring at me and I could tell he was waiting for an answer. I thought he knew, I thought I had been pretty obvious. How could he not know?

                “Yeah, I really do” I stated and I was surprised I didn’t feel embarrassed admitting it.

                Nico said nothing, he sat at the edge of his bunk and stared at me for what felt like an eternity. I waited silently, even when he stood up and walked over to me I said nothing. I was too afraid to speak, I didn’t trust myself not to start rambling like an idiot.

                Nico got closer and closer and just about when I realized we were impossibly close Nico pressed his lips against mine and my brain shut down more or less. This wasn’t like the kiss earlier which had been tentative and gentle no this was passionate and deep. Nico pressed his lips hard against mine, and again he brought his hand to the back of my neck but this time he used it to pull me in deeper to the kiss, which was fine by me.

                I wrapped my arms around him and let my hands rest on his back, which felt well-muscled under his t-shirt. I stumbled back a bit as Nico pressed forward into me, it took me a second to realize he was moving us. I got with the program and let him lead me, as long as we were kissing I really couldn’t care less about where we were standing.

                I felt my back hit the wall and I pressed myself against it happy for a little assistance supporting myself. Nico pressed himself against me hard as his lips moved away from mine and starting kissing along my jaw. I gasped for air as Nico started kissing down my neck.

                The number of times I had run through the scenario of telling Nico I wanted to date him it never played out in my mind like this, us making out. This was way better than anything I had imagined but it was still surprising- I had always figured Nico would be shy about the physical stuff, and would want to take things slow. I didn’t let myself worry about it too much as I let my hands run over Nico’s back.

                Nico shifted slightly and brought his lips back to mine. The way his belt buckle grazed my groin as he moved made me realized I had a bit of a problem. I didn’t want to stop kissing Nico- he was a really _really_ good kisser- so I hoped he wouldn’t notice the erection straining against my jeans.

                No such luck, after kissing for a second Nico suddenly pulled away and looked at me inquisitively for moment. I noticed how his eyes glanced down for a split second before returning to mine. “Um sorry” I muttered embarrassed.

                Nico smirked up at me for a moment and I was about to say something about how I couldn’t help it, and that being a teenage guy really sucked sometimes both of which I was sure he knew when I felt Nico’s cool fingers graze the skin of my stomach as they slide downward working to slide under the waistband of my jeans.

                My breath hitched and I caught his hand in one of mine “Nic, you don’t have to.”

                “Will” Nico looked up at me with his dark soulful eyes locked with mine “I want to know what you feel like, please let me touch you.” I gulped hard and released his hand.

Nico returned to kissing my neck as his slender hand slipped under the waist band of both my pants and boxers. As soon as I felt his fingers brush against my shaft I moaned “Nic!”

Nico started to nibble and lick my earlobe. Damn, he was really good with his tongue I thought. I felt his cool fingers wrapped around me and started to move slowly up and down my length. He was good with his hands too, or at least it seemed that way to me. Not that I had anyone to compare it with, the only person to ever touch me like that was me. Two strokes was all it took, that and the sudden realization that _Nico_ was actually _touching_ me and I came unexpectedly with a whimper.

“Sorry” I panted an apology, for what I wasn’t even sure- finishing so quickly, or finishing without warning “I really hadn’t been expecting you to do that.”

Nico released me and I felt his hand slip out of my pants as he chuckled against my throat “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

I smiled “Good thing, definitely a good thing” I looked down and pressed my lips against his for a moment before I pulled back “but only if I can return the favor.”

Nico looked away and blushed “Um….I…… yeah, if you want I guess.”

I slide my hands from his back to his hips and used what little leverage I had to flip us so Nico was the one pressed against the wall and my body was effectively pinning him there. “I really want to” I admitted before pressing my lips against his.

I was never going to get sick of kissing him, that I was sure of. I brought my hands down to his belt and started to unwork it – there was no way I was going to be able to fit my hand down the front of his tight pant with them still buttoned and zipped. I felt like I needed a PH.D in engineering to get his belt undone which was frustrating. Hoping to at least distract him from my fumbling I ran my tongue over his lips and they parted for me. I went to press my tongue forward, to explore his mouth but Nico’s tongue met mine.

I moaned, partially because- and I can’t stress this enough- Nico was really good with his tongue and partially because I finally managed to undo his belt. I went to unbutton his pants and realized my hands were shaking, I had never touched another guy before, I had no idea what I was doing. I did my best to push back the thought as I slipped my fingers under the soft cotton of Nico’s boxers waistband and took Nico’s erection in my hand.

“Oh miei dèi” Nico gasped. I started stroking what felt like a substantial length as I started kissing Nico’s neck. Nico didn’t last much longer then I had, crying out my name as I felt him pulse and sputter in my grip before his head fell forward coming to rest on my shoulder.

I pulled my hand back and just held him while as we both panted. Nico spoke first “So that just happened.”

“Yeah, it did” I laughed and was about to say more even though I had no idea what when I hear the call- ‘five minutes until curfew’. I groaned and dropped my head to Nico’s shoulder.

“Stupid curfew” Nico stated.

“My thoughts exactly” I agreed pulling away from Nico reluctantly, he stayed leaning against the wall. His overgrown hair was messy and he was blushing. I felt myself blush too as I rubbed at my neck absently “This is probably going to sound stupid considering” I started “but you never really answered my question before.”

“What?” Nico blinked at me confused.

“Do you want to be more then friends?” I asked embarrassed.

Nico smirked and I could tell he was trying not to laugh “Yeah I do”

I couldn’t stop myself from grinning “Great!” I exclaimed “Um I have to get back to my cabin or….” I stated regrettably.

“Or you’ll be eaten by the cleaning harpies” Nico completed my thought with a shrug “I know.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow” I offered.

“Sure” Nico replied although he sounded anything but.

“No, I mean it” I grabbed Nico and kissed him roughly. When I pulled away he seemed surprised “I’m going to be back here first thing in the morning.” I pointed at the door of his cabin “I will be knock on that door right after sun up, I swear to the gods! And your lazy behind better open that cabin door.”

Nico smiled and blushed at me “I guess but does it have to be sun up?”

“Yes” I stated firmly kissing him one last time before running out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have mixed feelings about this chapter- I don't know if things seem too fast but I am trying to stay accurate to things I established in After the War -continuity errors drive me all sorts of crazy- so I hope I made it work.
> 
> Signal favorite moment: Kayla throwing her shoe at Will- hands down.


	12. Mismatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!
> 
> Apologies up front for this chapter being on the shorter side.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy.

            I sat cross-legged on one of the cots in the infirmary with a few books open surrounding me and a pad of paper in my lap so I could take notes. Will had two days left to his spring break and I had homework because Chiron didn’t believe in breaks. Will had some reading and a lab report which he had already finished on the flight from Nashville.

            I hated taking time away from Will to finish my homework. To be honest I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, or to find out that it was all some sort of strange misunderstanding. I couldn’t actually be dating Will Solace- Son of Apollo, healer, camp nice guy (and really hot).

            Will was trying to organize the infirmary so I was there doing my homework while he walked back and forward through the large room stocking things and complaining as he worked. “Alright, now I just think Austin did this to mess with me!” Will declared as he walked from the back and stopped in front of my cot with a large box in his hands. “This” he stated clearly referring to the box in his hands “wasn’t even logged or stocked, it was hidden behind the clean linens.”

            “I thought that was why you came back to camp?” I noted teasingly. I actually thought it was cute, how intense Will could get about the infirmary. He needed to dial it back a bit but it was still cute “because your siblings struggle to keep the infirmary in order.”

            Will’s gaze dropped and shift awkwardly from foot to foot “Yeah, sure” he muttered. Will carefully placed the box he was holding on the floor. “So I’ve been thinking” he started sounding nervous “Since there is really only a mouth left of school I could just finish the year off here at camp instead of going back to Tennessee.”

            Will focused his eyes on me clearly trying to gadget my reaction. I pushed my note pad off my lap and on to my history text book and eyed Will critically. I didn’t want to get too excited, I wanted Will to stay more than anything but he sounded unsure and I didn’t want to get my hopes up just to be disappointed. “What about school?” I asked “What about your mom? and soccer?”

            Will shrugged “I can finish my school work here with Chiron and soccer is over for the season so I won’t miss anything there.”

            “What about your mom” I repeated. Will hadn’t really talked about his mom much, I knew she was a teacher and that was about it but when he did mention her he always spoke of her fondly.

            “Mom would understand” Will replied. He looked away before explaining “I told her I had to come back to camp for an emergency, I’ll just tell her I need to stay. We have a plan in place for that and everything, she’ll tell the school I have mono and I went to stay with my dad.”

            That was a lot of information to take in but one thing stood out to me “There wasn’t an emergency at camp?” I pointed out “things have been slow, there has barely been any monster activity.”

            Will sighed “I know” he glanced up at me for a second before looking away again “I may have lied to my mom a little bit.”

            “Wait” I looked at him curiously, when Will had shown up back at camp for the week I guess I just figured that was normal for him and I never really questioned it “Why did you come back to camp really?”

            “Um” Will blushed lightly and started rubbing nervously at the back of his neck “Will you promise not to tease me?”

            “Of course” It seemed like such a silly question I couldn’t think of anything that would make me tease Will- alright that wasn’t entirely true but still “I promise”

            Will let out a large sigh “You had stopped writing as much” he explained “And I started to think that maybe you were going to leave again, like you had after the Titan War, and I would get back here in June and you would be gone.”

            I blinked at Will for a few seconds. He had always seemed so confident to me so I was always taken aback when he admitted to his own insecurities. Carefully, I pushed my textbooks out of the way so I could crawl to the end of the cot. Once I was there I stood on my knees and placed one soft kiss on Will’s lips. I pulled back but remained close to him as I spoke “That was a stupid thing to think”

            Will smiled at me brightly as he slipped his hand in mine “Well yeah, I know that now” Will brought his other hand up to stroke my cheek softly “But now that I have my dream guy I don’t want to leave.”

            “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard” I commented but I could stop myself from smiling and blushing at the statement.

            Will smirked “I’m okay with that.” he remarked before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine.

            If I was still struggling to believe I was dating Will, it was beyond belief that he kissed me like this. I could get lost in his kisses- the way his hand was resting on my cheek, the way his soft lips felt against my own, the way he tasted, the feel of his tongue slowly probing forward, the way he smelled- all of it was more amazing then I had ever imagined kissing anyone would ever be.

            “That doesn’t look like a medical treatment” The guff sound of a female voice brought me back to reality. I pulled away and sat back on the cot feeling my face flush. The intruder, Clarisse form the Ares cabin, stood with a younger boy standing a few feet behind her. He wasn’t familiar and looked to be a little younger than me but from the look of him he was definitely a child of Ares, he had the same blunt features and angry expression as all his siblings at Camp Half-Blood.

            “It wasn’t” Will replied happily. Public displays of affection were still so foreign to me, I tried to avoid them but when someone did catch us kissing I was always beyond embarrassed. Will had no such problem, he always seemed proud “that was just good old-fashion kissing.”

            “Will” I hissed weakly as my face burned more hotly.

            Clarisse made a dismissive noise like humpf before responding “Solace, a word” she declared before walking toward the back of the infirmary like she expected Will to follow.

            “Alright” Will declared to no one in particular before shrugging and giving me an apologetic look “I guess I’ll be back.”

            I nodded my understanding as Will followed Clarisse leaving me with the other Ares kid. Uncomfortable around people in general, but especially strangers I moved back on the cot and tried to go back to my homework. That, however, was a challenge when the Ares kid was clearly staring at me, it was annoying “Can I help you?” I asked harshly, hoping my tone and the fact that I was a child of the underworld would be enough to deter him.

            The kid squinted at me critically and I groaned inwardly. For most demigods it really was enough to be a moody child of Hades but some took it as a weird sort of challenge. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised considering that he was a child of Ares but he was definitely the type that took it as a challenge “So are you two dating?” He asked clearly referring to Will and I skeptically with an undertone of what sounded like disgust.

            “Um” I hadn’t really expected that question, and I didn’t really appreciate how he asked it- like it was completely unbelievable “Yeah”

            Ares kid made a disgusted expression “But you’re…..”  

            “What?” I cut him of severely “We’re both guys? Or is it that I’m a son of Hades?”

            “You’re a hero” he stated with an expression I wasn’t used to people directing at me- Percy and Jason, sure- but not me. It was like excitement and admiration mixed together “You survived Tartarus, fought Lycaon, the very first werewolf, and shadow-traveled the Athena Parthenos from the ancient lands, shouldn’t you be dating someone more impressive” the kid shrugged before grinning to himself “or at least someone who knows which end of a sword to hold.”

            I glared at the kid as hot rage pooled in my gut. I couldn’t believe he talked about Will like that, _Will_ was _impressive_. I was about to do …. something, what exactly I’m not sure maybe tell off, maybe hit him in the face but then Will and Clarisse reappeared and I stopped myself.

            “Everything okay?” Will asked eying me concerned.

            “Yeah, fine” I grumbled. Will arched a skeptical eyebrow at me and I realized how much darker the infirmary was then it had been before. I hadn’t even realized I was doing it, I blushed at my lack of control and looked away the lights gradually brightened.

            Will shot me one last concerned look before turning to the Ares kid “Alright, Justin is it?”

            Clarisse nodded in the affirmative and the kid looked mildly annoyed “Yeah.”

            “Right,” Will nodded politely before gesturing toward the back of the infirmary “Well why don’t you follow me to the back so we can chat.”

            Will shot me another apologetic look as he lead the Ares kid toward the back. With them gone, Clarisse shot me a look before turning on her heels and leaving the infirmary. Alone, I returned to my homework.

            About ten minutes had passed when Will and the Ares kid came walking toward the front “and if you have any other questions feel free to ask.” Will was saying as he lead the kid to the door.

            The Ares kid grumbled something I couldn’t make out and left. Will turned back to me “I’m really sorry about that” he apologized taking a seat at the end of the cot.

            I pushed aside my homework and looked up at him “What was that all about?” I asked curiously.

            Will rolled his eyes exasperated “For some reason I have become the go-to person for issues regarding sexual orientation” Will explained “So whenever someone thinks they may be gay or bi or well any other shade on the human sexuality rainbow they get brought to me.” Will shook his head absently “I mean I don’t mind dealing with it when it’s my siblings but if you ask me outside of that it should be a child of Aphrodite’s job.”

            “Oh” I exclaimed not really sure how to take that information “Does that come up a lot?”

             “Well, yeah” Will replied “I mean in my cabin most of my siblings are at least bisexual, I’m kind of the odd one being gay. Most of the time children of Apollo are more flexible then that” Will let out a small laugh which was kind of musical “For the longest time it was just me and Michael and then….. well” Will shook off a serious look at the memory of a lost sibling “Anyways, yeah it comes up a lot.”

            I had never really given it much thought, everyone else, I had spent so much time worrying about people finding out about me. Will nudged my shoulder playfully and snapped me from my own thoughts “So want to get out of here?”

            “Yes” I agreed excitedly, desperately trying to gather my things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved them being cute and couple-y


	13. Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I'm so sad to know there is only one more chapter after this :(
> 
> At least I still have Normal Lives - the next chapter of which will be up tomorrow and it is looooonnnngggg (14 pages according to word).
> 
> Enjoy!

            Nico and I had found a comfortable spot by the amphitheater that was far enough from the canoe lake that we had some privacy- or at least what passed as privacy at camp. I supposed that would only get worse when the summer session was in full swing but there was still a few more weeks before we would have to worry about that.

            Nico and I sat across from each other, and he had my guitar in his lap as I was trying to teach him how to play. When I had first suggested it I figured Nico would be a natural- he had long, nimble fingers meant to strum a guitar or stroke the keys of a piano- and it would be a fun thing for us to do together. Nico struck the chords of my guitar making a horribly dissonant sound that was so awful I didn’t think musical instruments could actually make sounds like that, and I was reminded of how wrong I was.

            “No, no, no” I let out a small laugh at the attempt and reached out to reposition Nico’s fingers along the guitar’s neck “This is where your fingers need to be for a B flat.”

            Nico examined where his fingers were critically “This is more difficult than I expected.” He acknowledged grimly.

            “It takes practice” I replied encouragingly.

            Nico glanced up at me with his rich, chocolate-y eyes “You make it look easy.” He retorted.

            “Well” I shrugged “I got my first guitar at the age of seven, so let’s not compare.” If I were being completely honest I had picked up the guitar rather quickly but there was no need for Nico to know that, it would just discourage him. Plus, I was the son of Apollo, the god of music, that had to have given me a boost.

            Nico seemed to accept my words at face value, he looked back at the guitar in his lap and again strummed the chords. While we had been talking, Nico’s fingers must have slipped out of position, the guitar issued another shriek and then there was a loud snap as the one of the strings snapped. Nico groaned and set my guitar gingerly in the grass “I give up” he declared “I, apparently, am no good with my hands.”

            “I wouldn’t say that” I grinned as I thoughts wondered back to when we were alone in the Hades cabin earlier that day “I thought you were pretty great with your hands earlier.”

            “Will!” Nico hissed, his large eyes darting around clearly looking to see if anyone had overheard. A soft blush colored his usually pale cheeks.

            I couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. I didn’t understand how he could blush so easily when no more than two hours early he was pulling me into his cabin and had his hands all over me. “Sorry” I apologized leaning forward and kissed him softly on the cheek; I knew Nico was uncomfortable with most public displays of affection and this was one of the few he would allow with minimal embarrassment. I sat back and smiled at him happily “but has anyone ever told you that you blush with your whole body.” I commented remembering how Nico’s neck and chest turned the cutest shade of pink earlier.

            “Will,” Nico whined and averted his eyes “stop”

            Again I laughed, this time I pushed aside my guitar so I could move closer. I placed one hand on Nico’s thigh and the other on his cheek “Don’t be so shy” I coaxed, leaning forward so our lips were barely an inch apart, I was aware of his heavy breathing as he looked back at me intensely. “No one’s around”

            Nico let out a soft sigh before gingerly closing the distance between our lips. I had come to realize that Nico had the softest lips, every time I felt them against my own I couldn’t help but want more. I slipped my hand from Nico’s cheek to the nape of his neck so I could pull him in closer. Nico allowed it, and I felt his tongue peeking forward, slipping across my lips. I managed to hold in a moan, and parted them allowing Nico’s tongue entrance.

            “Oh. MY. GODS!!!” A guy exclaimed and Nico literally pushed me back, I only barely managed to not fall on my ass. Nico looked at me apologetically, his cheeks scarlet before looking toward the voice.

I followed his gaze and saw we had a bit of an audience. Standing maybe a yard away was Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, and Percy. Percy had clearly been the source of the voice as he was staring at them slack jawed.

“Hey guys” Jason gave a small wave. I could have sworn the son of Jupiter’s expression darkened slightly as he fixed me with what I could only call a disapproving glance. The expression barely lasted a second before it was gone but it wasn’t the first time I had noticed it. When I had told Nico I thought Jason didn’t like me, he had laughed and said he was just a little overprotective and that I shouldn’t worry about it. I was starting to get the feeling saying Jason was a little overprotective was like saying the sun was a little hot.

“Sorry to interrupt” Piper added with a sincere smile. Unlike her boyfriend, the daughter of Aphrodite always seemed to be trying to include me.

“WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!!” Percy exclaimed gesturing at us wildly.

“Ah” Nico uttered and I glanced toward Nico remembering that this was his old crush he was talking to. I shouldn’t have felt jealous, we were a couple, Nico and Percy had never been together- Percy had just been the person who stopped Nico from noticing I existed for years. So yeah, I felt jealous just at the sight of the son of Poseidon “April.”

“WHAT!?!” Percy actually looked more shocked then he had before and in a weird way that made me feel victorious. “That was like…..”

 “It was a month ago Percy” Annabeth informed sounding slightly annoyed that Percy could count for himself.

“Actually” I corrected out of reflex “it will be a month next Tuesday.”

All three girls eyes zeroed in on me and they cooed. It reminded me of Kayla and Lou Ellen and I was stuck between wanting to cringe and wanting to roll my eyes “You’re counting” Annabeth fussed “That’s adorable”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Percy rolled his eyes “he’s a regular Casanova” He shot his girlfriend a look “Now can we get back to the important issue here, like this” Percy point at us again “A month! And no one calls, writes, sends an iris message and let me know! I mean HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?!”

“Oh, dude it was great” Leo laughed “they totally made out at a sing-along.” Nico groaned the comment but made no visible attempts to shadow-travel away which was an improvement considering the first five or six times people actually mentioned it in front of him he did shadow-travel to his cabin immediately.

“WHAT!!!!!” Percy shouted looking around at the others like he was trying to confirm what he heard. Apparently everyone’s facial expressions verified Leo’s statement and Percy brought his hands to his face and scrubbed. “Aright” he declared dropping his hands “I feel like there is more to the story then that” Well, he wasn’t wrong but I certainly wasn’t going to tell him that “but first the really important question. You couldn’t wait another two months? I had July in the pool.”

“What pool?” Nico asked sharply, his embarrassment apparently forgotten.

“Oh we had been betting on when you two would finally get together” Annabeth infirmed plainly.

“Excuse me!” Nico exclaimed clearly less than thrilled at the idea as he hopped to his feet. I followed his example and stood.

“We had a little pool going on when you two would finally get together” Percy explained although I didn’t think Nico was having issues understanding what they were talking about. “You guys were so obvious. It was all stolen glances and blushing since your stay in the infirmary. You two were even cuter then Frank and Hazel before they started dating, and they were pretty fricking cute.”

“You all were betting on my life” Nico summed up offended, glaring at his friends.

“Well, it didn’t start out that way” Piper stated in a soothing tone, I wondered if she was trying to charmspeak him. “At first we were just talking about how cute you two were but after awhile …..”

“Hey, who won?” Percy asked curiously completely ignoring Nico’s building fury.

“Don’t look at me” Annabeth held up her hands “I had June”

“Drew” Piper admitted with a groan “and trust me, she hasn’t let us hear the end of it.”

“Drew! Gods, who else was involved in this pool?” Nico asked looking at his friends wildly.

“Pretty much everybody” Percy shrugged like it was nothing.

Nico gapped at him for a long moment before turning his intense gaze on me “Did you know about this?” he asked seriously.

I held up my hands as a sign of innocence “No idea.” I stated honestly. I wasn’t at all surprised bored demigods will find a way to entertain themselves after all but I sincerely hadn’t known.

“No more betting on me life” Nico declared seriously and to me it sounded like he was declaring law.

“Sure” Percy shrugged like it was no big deal.

“But to be honest” Jason added looking sheepish “there are still a few bets still on the table.”

“We can talk about it over lunch” Percy offered.

“Come on” Jason gestured for us to come along.

A wicked grin spread across Percy’s face “Unless you two would rather hang out here and make out some more.”

“I’m going to stab you the next chance I get” Nico declared dryly before moving to follow the others. Quickly I grabbed my discarded guitar and moved to catch up slipping my free hand into Nico’s.

 

After lunch I went to cabin 20 to find Lou Ellen. She had just returned to camp as well and we had had plans to catch up the next day during my shift in the infirmary. After lunch I was supposed to hang out with Nico some more but Percy had ruined that. At lunch the son of Poseidon had invited Nico and Jason to spare. To give my boyfriend credit, he had originally turned Percy down, saying we had plans but Percy had waved him off saying something about how I had had him all to myself for a month and I could spare an afternoon. After that I didn’t see how I had any choice but to give Nico permission, although I wasn’t particularly happy about it.

Cabin 20 had a lot in common with cabin 13- both were dark with an eerie vibe, but the Hecate cabin was more earthy, colored in browns and creams, much like a cave while the Hades cabin was more like a mausoleum. When I got there, Lou was at her bunk near the back by her bunk unpacking. I walked back and dropped on to her bunk unceremoniously and grumbled a greeting.

“Well, hello there” she grinned at me as she shoved her unfolded clothes into a nearby dresser “Where’s your darker half? You know it’s not nice to hide your boyfriend from your friends especially when you and said boyfriend have cost your friends money.”

“He’s with _Percy_ ” I explained begrudgingly.

Lou Ellen turned and eyed me critically “Well, that sounds like something” she declared crossing her arms over her chest “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really” I grumbled and made myself comfortable on her bunk, staring at the various pieces of magical paraphernalia the Hecate children had mounted on the back wall as decoration. There were wands, crystals, ceremonial daggers made out of Celestial Bronze or Styrian Iron, various tarot cards plastered to the wall like pictures, there was even a shelf littered with voodoo dolls. “Hey, do those work?” Will asked pointing curiously at the shelf.

Lou Ellen followed his finger and glanced at the shelf before glancing back at Will “What? voodoo dolls?”

“Yeah” Will verified with a nod.

“It depends” She shrugged “It can never be as powerful as manipulating the mist but there is power in belief, you know that.”

“What? So if I believed in it enough I could use a voodoo doll against someone and it would work?” Will asked.

“Possibly” Lou Ellen nodded as she gave him a suspicious look “Did you have someone specific in mind?”

I felt my face heat up and I looked down at my hands as I mumbled “I don’t know, Percy”

“Will!” Lou Ellen clearly was trying to sound shocked but it came out with a laugh, sounding slightly amused.

“What?” I responded defensively.

“He’s saved the world, twice” She replied with another little laugh “You’re not allowed to try and curse him”

“Why not” I pouted “I just ate lunch with the guy and he’s not all that great, actually he’s a complete attention hog, and a total windbag to be honest.” I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly “I really don’t see what the big deal is.”

“As I already pointed out, he saved the world twice.” Lou noted plainly.

“Yeah, but should he really be given credit for Gaea?” I asked skeptically “I mean his nose bleed was what let her rise and Leo, Jason, and Piper did most of the heavy lifting.”

“Alright, he saved the world once” Lou Ellen corrected “That’s still pretty impressive.”

“Whatever, I guess.” I groaned and sat back further on her bunk.

“So let me guess” Lou declared “Your freaking out that your boyfriend is hanging out with Percy, his old crush.”

“We were going to spend the afternoon together but then Percy showed up” I whined.

“Did he not ask you if it’s okay?” Lou inquired.

“No, he asked” I replied.

“And he still went off with Percy?” Lou followed up.

“Well, I kinda told him it was okay” I responded and tried to look anywhere but actually at Lou Ellen.

“You’re an idiot” Lou Ellen groaned and rolled her eyes at me “Will, you can’t get mad at Nico for doing something when you told him you were fine with it.”

“I’m not mad at Nico” I clarified “I just hate Percy, that’s all.”

“Will” Lou Ellen’s voice took on a warning tone “Nico and Percy are friends they are going to hang out, you can’t plot Percy’s death every time.”

“But Nico used to like Percy!” I exclaimed “How am I supposed to be okay with them hanging out?”

“I still hang out with Kayla” Lou Ellen pointed out “Cecil doesn’t seem to mind”

“That’s different” I grumbled. If I were being really honest I would have pointed out the biggest difference was I wasn’t nearly as laid back as Cecil was about things.

“Have you talked to Nico about this?” She asked.

“No” I squirmed uncomfortably “I don’t want to seem overly possessive.”

“You need to talk to Nico” She stated “Now, come help me find Cecil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel your pain Nico, I can't play an instrument either. But Will gets bonus boyfriend points for trying ;)
> 
> I Loved Percy's reaction.
> 
> I would totally live in the Hecate cabin, it sounds like a fun place to be.


	14. The things three little words can lead to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I literally marathon wrote for the last day (Life? Outside? Human Contact? what are these things you speak of?) and only a single paragraph of the original chapter I wrote (and decided I hated) remains but I did it.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be this fluffy little ending but that didn't happen so SMUT WARNING. If you would like to avoid the smut stop reading after the exchange of 'I Love You's.
> 
> I hope this last chapter is a satisfying end.

            I was both excited and a little nervous for movie night with Will. Movie night really wasn’t an accurate description since curfew wasn’t long after dinner, certainly not long enough to watch an entire movie so it was going to be more like a movie afternoon. That wasn’t what mattered, what mattered was it was just going to be me and Will.

            Since Percy and Lou Ellen had gotten back to camp it had been a little more difficult to spend time together, just the two of us. So when Will brought up the idea of us hanging out in my cabin to watch his favorite movie (The Princess Bride) I had jumped at the idea. It would just be me and Will together in my cabin all alone, in my bed.

            I tugged at my comforter to erase a wrinkle that I wasn’t entirely sure was really there before looking around to assess the state of my cabin for what felt like the hundredth time and again found it to be close to spotlessly clean. I absently wished there was some kind of mess to clean up so I could have something to do while I waited for Will to show up.

            So I might have been a little more nervous than I had originally thought. It wasn’t that I was nervous about being alone with Will in my cabin, or having Will in my bed, it wasn’t like it was going to be the first time either of those things had happened. Not that we’d had sex, we had only been dating a mouth. So far all that had happened was some touching and partial nudity.

            I huffed and pulled at my comforter again even though this time there wasn’t even an imaginary wrinkle as I realized why I was nervous. It’s not like I didn’t like fooling around with Will because I did (I really, really did).  That had surprised me at first because I had always thought I would feel… I don’t know ashamed maybe…. after touching another guy. I hadn’t felt that way at all, it all felt so natural it was hard to think of it as shameful. And watching Will, feeling Will get so excited by my touch, knowing I had done that was really empowering. The problem was whenever Will and I were touching my body craved more, and may brain did little to interfere even though I wasn’t completely sure I was ready for anything more physical right yet. We had only been dating a month, but gods I could get myself into a lot of trouble over the course of a two-hour movie.

            By the time Will strolled into cabin 13 I had ruthlessly tugged at my comforter to the point that I had created more wrinkles then I had solved and I had convinced myself that this was a very bad idea.

            “Hey” Will greeted happily as he discarded his laptop on my bunk quickly before approaching me. He stood so close our whole bodies practically touched as he rested one hand on my hip and the other on my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me softly. It was a brief kiss but I still felt light-headed as Will pulled away “Sorry, it took so long.” he declared like nothing happened, like he didn’t just take my breath away.

            After some talking we made ourselves comfortable on the bed. It took a few tries to find a position that worked, due to the bunk really only being meant to accommodate one person and the fact Will was a giant amongst men. Seriously, 6’2’’ was just unnecessarily tall. I ended up with my head on Will’s chest and my body pressed against his side while Will laid on his back with his laptop resting on his lap.

            The movie seemed cute enough. To be honest I was having a hard time following the story. Will was lightly tracing patterns on the nap of my neck which kept causing shivers to run down my spine. It was beyond distracting and about 20 minutes into the movie I realized it was causing an _inconvenient_ problem. As subtly as I could I shifted my hips so my erection wouldn’t be pressing into Will’s leg and could hopefully go unnoticed.

            I dared to glance up at Will and found him staring at the computer screen, his expression almost could have passed as neutral except for the small smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. He had either noticed or he was doing this on purpose or both- probably both.

Well, I thought, two could play at that game. Slowly, I moved my hand which had been resting idly on his chest down his body. I let my fingertips explore on their way down, carefully mapping the dips and curves of hard muscle under Will’s t-shirt until I reached its hem. Gently I pushed my fingers under and found the smooth skin of Will’s stomach.

Will’s breath audibly hitched at the contact and I couldn’t stop myself from grinning. I let my finger dance across Will’s stomach staying below his navel, running up and down the soft blond hairs of his happy trail and back and forth from hip to hip along the waistline of his pants. My ear still pressed to his chest I could hear his heartrate quicken as his breathing become more shallow. After a few minutes I let my fingertips run down past the denim and elastic of Will’s shorts and boxers to tease tender skin before retreating.

Will sucked in a breath “Alright” he declared reaching out his unoccupied hand and hitting the pause button and making the movie (that I had all but forgotten about) stop playing “I think it’s time for an intermission.” Will shut the laptop and pulled it off his lap, setting it on the floor next to the bed.

Laptop gone Will rolled over on the bed so he too was on his side facing me. He started to lean in for a kiss and I happily met him half way. Will’s lips moved gingerly but I wanted more than that, more than soft, I pressed forward working my lips more insistently against Will’s. Will kissed back, running his hands up and down my sides as he did.

When I finally had to stop, to come up for air Will chuckled “I take it you’re okay with that then.”

I grinned “I guess we could find another way to entertain ourselves.” I replied suggestively. Somewhere way back in my brain I heard myself think ‘did I actually just say _that_?’

 Will laughed and shook his head amused “Gods, I love you!” he declared happily before leaning in to kiss me again.

This time I didn’t kiss him back, in fact I pulled back, my body tense as I blinked at Will in complete shock- did he just say ‘I love you’. Will hung there for a moment, eyes closed reaching for a kiss, under different circumstances it was have looked somewhat comical but at that moment I was to panicked to enjoy it.

The son of Apollo’s eyes eventually fluttered open and looked at me confused “Nico, what’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

I blinked hard and said the only thing that came to mind “You love me?”

Will’s face went slack and he started at me in horror “What?”

“You said you love me” I responded starting to wonder if I really had heard him correctly.

“Oh gods” Will exclaimed covering his mouth with his hands and staring at me bug eyed for a moment. “I said that out loud, oh gods” This time he buried his whole face in his hands “You must think I’m a complete idiot” he stated muffled “We’ve been dating a month” He declared dropping his hand from his face “It’s too early to drop the “L” word.”

I managed to overcome the tidal wave of emotions going through me at that moment enough to speak “Will!”

Will fixed me with a serious look “You don’t have to say it back” Will stated “It’s way too early, I get that” I realized he wasn’t going to stop talk at this point and rolled my eyes, he didn’t notice “We can just pretend like this whole thing didn’t hap…..” I pushed forward and pressed my lips against his to silence him.

For a half a second he actually tried to keep talking, the words coming out too muffled to be understood before he sank into the kiss. I moved my lips against his until I felt the last of his tension melt away and then I pulled back, but staying close so our foreheads were pressed together “You ramble when your nervous” I stated softly.

“Only with you” He replied before letting out a soft, sad, little sigh “Nic..”

I cut him off again but this time with words “I love you too”

I felt Will tense as he pulled back slightly “What?”

“I said I love you too” I repeated a little louder this time.

Will blinked at me silently, disbelief coloring his face. I brought my hand up to light graze his cheek before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. As I pulled back are lips barely parted I whispered “I love you”

Will caught my face before I got too far and looked me in the eyes intensely “I love you too” he declared before pulling me into a passionate kiss. Will’s hands started grabbing at me possessively pulling me closer so our bodies flush against one another. He ran his hand down my side, over my hip, grabbed my thigh pulling my leg up over his own hip, and slotted his thigh between my legs.

I moaned and pawed at Will where ever I could- his side, his muscular arms (gods, he had great arms)- as I kissed him back with everything I had. Will’s hands continued to run along my leg, over my backside, and up my spine.

 Will shifted and his thigh pressed more firmly against my groin. I gasped and pulled away from the kiss “Will” I managed as Will started to kiss my neck “This” I tugged at the cotton fabric of Will’s camp Half-Blood t-shirt “off….please”

Will chuckled and pulled back, I shifted to give him space and ended up more on my back then on my side. Will sat up and pulled his shirt over his head revealing his well-toned chest, with all his freckles. We hadn’t seen each other completely naked yet, but we had made out shirtless a few times. Still, I always marveled at Will’s tan skin. Absently, I reached out and let my fingers graze over an especially dark cluster of freckles.

Will leaned down and pressed his lips against mine and I felt his hands pushing under his t-shirt and I whimpered at the feel of his warm fingers against his cool skin. Will pulled back and I met his clear gaze “Is it alright?” He asked and glanced down. I followed his gaze and I saw he was gripping the hem of my shirt with one hand.

I nodded and replied “Si”. Internally, I kicked myself, it was frustrating how I seemed to default to his native language whenever I was really excited.

Will smiled but made no move to remove my shirt “You’re sure the Italian is a good thing?” He asked searching for reassuring.

I rolled my eyes at the question. I thought it was pretty obvious that the Italian was a good thing. Instead of answering with words I pushed up on my elbows, closed the distance between us, and pressed my lips against his hard. I sucked his lower lip as I pulled away and fixed him with a serious expression, arching one eyebrow as if to ask ‘what do you think?’

Will laughed and blushed “Okay, I take it the Italian is a good thing” he stated as he pulled my t-shirt upward, I sat up and let Will pull the thing completely off “a very good thing.”

Will ran his hands over my now bare chest and stomach. The first time I was shirtless in front of Will, well shirtless in an intimate way and not a medical way, I had been self-conscious- I’m still on the thin side and I had a lot of scars but the way Will had looked at me had stopped that feeling pretty quickly. Will looked at me like I was fine art, he was slowly run the pad of his thumb over various scars, it made me blush.

 When I couldn’t take it anymore I reached up and grabbed Will’s arms pulling him down into another searing kiss. I ran my hands along Will’s sides and over his abs before coming to grip the waistband of his shorts. My lips still pressed against Will’s, I tried to push my hand under the elastic of his boxers to take him in my hand. Gods, I really wanted to touch him but the angle was awkward to try to work through the confines of Will’s clothes.

We hadn’t seen each other completely naked, I had never had the nerve, so any touching had occurred above or within the confines of our clothes.  Maybe the fact that we had confessed our feelings for each but I felt emboldened. I pulled away from Will’s lips and kissed his cheek and then his jaw. Pushing down my own anxiety I pulled back enough to meet Will sky blue eyes “Can these” I tugged at the waistband of Will’s shorts “come off too?”

Will blinked at me for a few second before looking down to where my hands still rested before looking back up at me unsure “You want….?”

“I want to see you” I replied, the benefit of suddenly being a big ball of nerves was I could manage English pretty well. The downside being I could feel myself blushing and could only imagine what I actually looked like. “all of you.” I admitted averting my eyes.

Will surprised me by pushing forward and kissing me for a long moment. When he pulled back he was grinning and frantically trying to undo his shorts I pushed up on my elbows so I could watch. After some fumbling with his own fly Will managed to kick off his shorts rather quickly, leaving him in just a pair of yellow boxers. He paused after hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and looked up at me questioningly “You sure?”

 I had to force myself to look up from Will’s boxers, the yellow fabric doing little to hide his stiff member, so I could nod. Gingerly, I reached out my hand and grabbed ahold of Will’s boxers by the waist and helped him pull them down.

“Oh, caro Signore, che è…” I exclaimed as Will pulled his boxers the rest of the way off and discarded them over the side of the bed, or at least that’s what I assumed, my eyes were too transfixed on the new view to pay much attention. It was _quite_ a view, I could tell Will was big from the feel of him but….. “Wow” Will chuckled good-naturally at that.

I licked my lips absently and reached out my hand to take Will’s now exposed and glorious erection into my grip but Will stayed my hand by catching my wrist. Startled (and a little disappointed) I looked up at he curiously. Will grinned wickedly “This is a two-way street love.” He declared playfully.

Honestly, I didn’t understand what Will was saying at first. In my defense I was a little distracted. Will glanced down at my waist and I did too and then I got it. “Oh, vuoi che io.....” I started, realized I was talking in Italian, sighed, closed my eyes and pinched my nose “You want me to….”

“Get naked” Will supplied eagerly “Gods yes!” I blushed and looked away suddenly feeling embarrassed and nervous.

I reached down and started unbuckling my belt which normally was an easy enough task but I found myself struggling because my hands were shaking. I managed to get my belt undone after what felt like an eternity when Will pulled my face upwards gently and kissed me. His hands were already unzipping my fly when he pulled away and whispered “let me help.”

            I sighed and decided that was a good idea. I kept my eyes locked on Will’s as he tugged down my jeans. My breath hitched involuntarily as Will pulled my pants all the way off and discarded them where he had his own. I felt a little panicked, I had never actually been naked in front of someone else before and Will’s body was perfect, it was a little intimidating. It reminded me a little of the anxiety I felt before a battle and I chose to handle it in much the same way, running in instead of waiting. I hooked my fingers at the waist of my boxers and pulled them down quickly before Will could offer more assistance.

            I felt extremely exposed and then Will actually gasped at the sight and I seriously considered redressing as quickly as I could. Then Will bit his lip and started running his hands over my now bare legs and I was too stunned to move “Gods, you’re so….” My brain involuntarily started to fill in the missing word- nothing I came up with was particularly flattering. When Will finally spoke it wasn’t very unexpected “Hot”

            Before I could express my disbelieve and confusion at that statement Will was pressed against me kissing and nipping at my throat as his hands roamed newly bared skin hungrily. I moaned loudly as Will worked to mark my collarbone and his large fingers wrapped around the base of my erection. I wouldn’t have been surprised if all of camp had heard me and I really didn’t care.

            I started to get lost in the feeling of Will, his hands on me, his lips, the heat of Will’s touch seemed to spread through my body like fire, and all I wanted was more. Weakly, before I got too lost in the sensation to think straight, I gave Will’s shoulder a nudge hoping he understood what I was trying to say.

            Will increased the speed at which his hand worked on my member and he chuckled against my throat “I’ve got you love.” He declared before returning to marking my neck. Yeah, he didn’t get, I groaned and pressed my hand against his shoulder with more insistence. “Oh” Will muttered against my lips and he shifted on the bed so he no longer was looming over me but rather was lying next to me on his side. Glad Will finally understood I too shifted so I was lying on my side facing Will.

            Still kissing Will as hard as I could while still gasping at the sensation he was providing me I wasted no time bringing my hand down and taking Will’s substantial girth in my fist and started pumping him with intention. Will half-laughed, half-gasped “Oh” he declared with sudden understanding.

            For a time, and I couldn’t really say how long, we feel silent. The only sounds in the Hades cabin were that of labored breathing, wet kisses and the sound of flesh against flesh. I, all the while, burned taking in all the heat of Will’s touches, and it pooled low in my groin as I felt my whole body wind up tighter and tighter.

            Will pulled away from my lips and I whined indigently at their sudden absence. Will panted for breath like he had just run a marathon “Nic” he sighed my name as he caught me by the wrist, the wrist of the hand that was currently gripping him. His own motions along my shaft slowed to the point they were practically stopped.

            Will carefully pulled my hand away from his own erection. I whined even though I realized how undignified it sounded because it was all I could managed. Will squirmed so his body was closer to my own. “Shush” he stated absently.

            I watched him until Will pressed his lips against mine. I sank into the kiss as I felt Will release my wrist and wrapped his hand around my length and his own- _Oh_ I realized and moaned against his lips.

            Will’s hand worked us both, it wasn’t exactly a smooth motion but the feeling of Will’s hardness against my own was thrilling and new. I kept whimpering helplessly against the wave after wave of hot tension flowing through me. Unexpectedly, Will bite my lower lip as he increased the speed at which his hand worked him. Desperate for the endless build-up to end I added my own hand to his and started moving it to match Will’s rhythm.

            Will moaned loudly against my lips just as the tension became too much too bare, and I cried “Wwwiiiillllll” at the sudden rush of release. My back arched and my body shuttered on its own. Even in my haze I heard Will moan for me as he finished barely a heartbeat after me.  

            For a while we both said nothing as we both panted as we tried to catch our breath. I didn’t remember our legs become entangled in one another but now I realized they very much were. It was nice, the feel of Will’s skin, his strong thighs, against my own.

            I managed to speak first even though I was still short of breath and my nerve endings were still buzzing pleasantly “We made a mess” I commented absently even though I didn’t care.

            Will laughed and sounded practically giddy “Worth it”

            Will’s laugh was infectious and I found myself laughing too “Agreed”

            Will leaned over and kissed me softly “I love you.”

            I grinned “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, those boys get smutty so easy.
> 
> I'm officially down to one fic again, it feels weird. For those of you reading Normal Lives I'm going to be writing an Extras style companion fic- so if there is anything you want to see there (or in Normal Lives) let me know.
> 
> I've also got it in my head to start another fic outside of the little world of After the War but still within the PJO fandom so if anyone could point me toward a good source of prompts (Gods help me I have looked and hate everything I find) let me know in the comments.


End file.
